All About You
by Freeyourglee
Summary: Blaine starts to work for Burt, he meets Kurt, things develop from there. Named after the song 'All About You' by Mcfly. Rated T in for future chapters. They story will show how klaine develop and later on it could be one shots from the same storyline.
1. The New Guy

So, I thought I would start a new story that I can do more chapters to, there's nothing you need to know, everything with Kurt and Blaine's family is the exact same as glee apart from them, they aren't together...yet. Hope you enjoy and sorry if anyone has all ready wrote a story similar to this, I honestly couldn't find one but sorry if you have.

* * *

Kurt had spent about an extra half an hour getting ready for school, added on to his one hour schedule all ready. This was because he couldn't get his hair right. One piece kept falling down instead of staying up but he finally got it to stay where he put it.

He picked up all his belongings and rushed out of his room. He got to the kitchen all puffy and out of breath, cheeks a little red.

Burt startled him when he appeared in the kitchen, it seemed like he appeared from nowhere. "What's up with you?"

"I've taken longer than usual sorting my hair out than normal, I'm gonna be late." Kurt picked up a little bit of food and dashed out of the house, followed by Burt. Kurt opened the door of his car as Burt headed to the garage.

"Oh and Kurt, before you leave, there's a kid starting working for me at the garage tonight so when you get home from school, he'll probably be in the house while I go over a few things with him." Then he continued to walk to the garage.

"Okay, whatever, see you later." Kurt didn't think anything of it, in fact, he didn't even listen properly, he always pretended to be listening to his dad when he was talking about the garage. He drove off without another thought on the matter. His only thoughts were on glee club, they had to think of a song to sing in a group of boys.

It was about five PM and Kurt pulled up on the driveway. He strolled up the path when two books fell from his hands. "Urgh!" He was frustrated and tired.

He bent down to pick up the books when he heard footsteps, he prepared himself for a lecture from his dad about 'if he was getting crap at school'.

"Let me help you." He didn't recognise the voice.

He looked up at the boy picking his books up, he was clearly quite short, bushy, curly black hair wearing a blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Quite hot.

They stood up, almost synchronised, the boy passed Kurt his books back and smiled wide. His smile was beautiful.

"Thanks."

"Thats okay, maybe you could help me, is this the house of Burt Hummel?" The boy squinted in hope he was right.

"Uh, yeah, he's my dad, why? - Oh, wait, are you working for him? He said something about that."

"Yeah, hopefully!"

"Ahh right, come in, I'll find him for you." The boy followed Kurt into the house and waited politely when Kurt asked him to. Burt came through and shook the boys hand, Kurt started to go to his room, he didn't want to be in the way but overheard their conversation.

"You must be Blaine Anderson!" Burt smiled.

"Yeah, that's right, nice to meet you and your son too, we met outside."

"Oh, he's Kurt, okay, come with me and I'll take you over some stuff."

Kurt lay on his bed a whipped his phone out. He began texting Rachel.

'I know you are with Finn so you'll say that you can't look but I think me and you need to start hanging around in the tyre shop more, a new, HOT guy is working for my dad.'

He blushed and waited for a reply.

'Don't worry, I'll make excuses to why I'm there, when are we checking him out then?'

Kurt quickly typed back. 'Tomorrow night after school!'

"Hey man, are you in there?"

Kurt hid his phone and allowed Finn to come in.

"Whats with this new guy working in the tyre shop?" Finn sat in the corner of Kurt's room.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. You work there!"

"Hm, maybe not for much longer?"

"No, my dad wouldn't do that to you, you're his step son. I like that guy though, I've met him, he seems nice."

"I've not even spoken to him and I've gotta work with him."

Kurt moved to the edge of his bed. "Could you do me a favour though?"

"What's that?"

"Talk to him, find stuff out about him. Maybe talk about girls, see his reaction."

"I'm not good at that stuff."

"Just try."

"Whatever." Finn started walking out of Kurt's room but stopped before he closed the door and spoke, "maybe you should offer to do some paperwork for Burt in the garage office, then you'll get to see that guy."

Kurt smiled, for once, Finn had had a good idea.


	2. Getting To Know You

Sorry the first chapter was so short. I also apologise for spelling tire wring, I was really tired when I updated xx

* * *

Rachel was sat with Kurt on the computer chairs near Burt's desk, they pretended to be either busy, or in mid conversation every time Burt, Finn or Blaine even looked their way. Burt had finally cracked and walked over to as why they where even in the tire shop.

"Right, what's going on here?" Burt pretended to be busy while asking them.

"I was just leaving." Rachel stood up, tucked her chair back under the side of the desk and smiled, she gave Kurt a look then headed to say goodbye to Finn.

"And you?" Burt made eye contact with Kurt this time. "Money? You got a problem? Or are you just bored?"

"I wanted to ask you if there's and work that needs doing here, and I don't mean in the garage, I mean in the offices?"

"You actually wanna work?"

"Yeah, Finn works for you, I just wanna see if I can help out."

"I know you'll be bored by tomorrow but if you're serious," Burt pointed to a blue door at the back of the shop, "there's loads of paperwork needs doing in there."

"Okay, thanks dad, I won't get bored, trust me." Whilst he said it, he stared at Blaine who was working on a car.

"Well, get going then!" Burt got back to work and Kurt headed for the office.  
Kurt had been sat on the half broken computer chair for about an hour sorting paper after paper into files, he still had loads to do, he figured that he needed to take his time so he had a couple of days to do the work and he could keep coming back. He had done a quarter of the desk until he heard his dad telling everyone it was time for their break. Finn and Burt always spent their break in the house, where would Blaine go?

He heard footsteps coming towards the office door. He pretended he was busy in case it was his dad. The door pushed open, "oh, hi, I never knew this was your office." Blaine closed the door behind him.

"Oh, I'm just doing some paperwork, what are you up to?" Kurt made himself look even busier because it was Blaine. He wanted to look interested.

"I left my bag in here this morning, I have some lunch in there that I've been eating throughout the day." He bent down to search his back then looked up, "um, Kurt, if you're gonna be in here, could I possibly, take my breaks in here, just because I don't really feel I should be taking my breaks in your house and if I go and take my break somewhere else, I'm scared I'll be late back." He stood up and waited for and answer.

"Yeah, of course, try to find a chair, I know this place is a mess."

Blaine sat down and it was silent for a minute. Kurt pretended he was moving papers so it wouldn't make it as awkward. "So, what school do you go to?" Kurt stopped doing his work and leant back carefully in his chair, he was proud that he'd made conversation.

"Dalton academy. I would go somewhere closer but the amount of time we've moved around, that's just where I've ended up and my dad pays a lot of money for me going there, how about you?" Blaine was playing around with his food.

"I got to McKinley high, I have now excuses for being there." Kurt's eyes grew wider when he said it and Blaine giggled.

"The other night when I met you, you were home quite late, do you play football or something?"

Kurt laughed to himself, "that was a phase a long time a go, let's just say, I realised that following dreams and trying to do something that I actually wanted to were more important. I joined the football team to impress my dad, other kids at school, and I made an idiot out of myself, then, I came out as gay. Football just isn't my thing." Kurt looked down, what if it was something Blaine loved? That was all ready a disadvantage.

"Well, I like football, I enjoy watching it and sometimes, playing but it's not something I've taken up." Blaine threw his food back down.

"Okay, so, what things do you like to do?"

"I like to sing, I know it's embarrassing but, I've been told I'm good at it, I play guitar. I was actually playing little gigs before I got this job but my dad said that my dream was just a hobby and I am not gonna make a living out of it so he got me a job here."

"That's awesome, I sing too, you know what's even more embarrassing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. And Blaine tilted his head, as if to say, 'what?' "I'm in glee club!" Kurt blushed. Maybe that was the end of their conversation. Way to go Kurt.

"That's not embarrassing! I'm in Dalton's glee club, the warblers?"

"Oh, really? You guys are really good!" Kurt smiled.

"Thank you. You do know that we're competing against you at sectionals?"

"Oh yeah! Wow, I guess we better not talk to each other, we'll get accused of cheating!" Kurt jokes.

"No, I wanna talk to you, I need someone to hang with round here. Finn is quite-" Blaine looked down as he was searching for a word to describe him but Kurt jumped in.

"Dum? Stupid? Lost half his brain cells somewhere? I know, he's my step brother. I have to live with that!" They both laughed at the comments.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Kurt figured he needed to get these questions out in the open.

"Are you kidding, I go to an all boys school, all I see is boys! I have told my family and friends that I'm gay but I've never actually experienced anything so I'm not sure if that's who I am for sure. What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I'm the only out guy at my school so, no, I don't but it doesn't bother me, I'm proud to be different." They smiled at each other and Kurt continued, "well, I know you shouldn't hang around with us because we are the opposition but, our glee club are having a house party this Friday night, do you wanna come?" He raised an eyebrow.

"If you don't mind, yeah, I suppose." Blaine shrugged.

"I know that you won't know anyone but while you're having breaks here tomorrow and Thursday, I can fill you in on everyone." Kurt smiled a little.

"Okay, cool, so, how are you getting there?" Blaine stood up, he knew his break was nearly over.

"Don't worry, I'll drive you from here and if you drink, I'll bring you back here so you don't have to drink and drive." Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Okay, thanks a lot Kurt, it was nice talking to you." He returned the smile.

"You too." Blaine left the office and Kurt smiled in delight. He had learnt a lot about a person in one break. Imagine the information he could get from the next breaks?

Friday had come and Kurt had been filling Blaine in all week. Kurt parked his car near the entrance of the garage and waited for Blaine to changeout of his overalls.

"Hey, I'm done here, lets go." Blaine jumped in the passenger seat.

They arrived, Kurt had informed them all that Blaine was coming and who he was so they all knew and welcomed him when he arrived. The party went on, Blaine got drunk, he was dancing stupidly and his hair had sprung out of the gel to nice curls. Kurt didn't drink but he kept an eye on Blaine all night. If he was honest, Blaine looked as though he had taken the role from Kurt of 'gay best friend' now Kurt had sat out. It was soon time to go and Blaine threw his arm round Kurt's neck, he had a strong smell of alcohol on him and was finding it hard to walk.

"Please help me to your car, I can't even feel my feet." Blaine laughed more than he should and kurt helped him to the back of the car and pushed him in, "get some rest, lie down."

After a long drive, they were back at the tire shop. Blaine had to be helped out again but made it to Kurt's office. He slumped down in the broken computer chair almost breaking it completely.

"Please be careful!" Kurt squinted a little in case they made too much noise or broke anything, "where are you gonna sleep?"

"I dunno." Blaine threw his head back on the chair as his headache was killing him. Kurt was looking for something on the floor of the office and bent over, Blaine looked back down and his headache soon went. Kurt's ass was beautiful, yes, Blaine was checking Kurt out, he might have been drunk but he knew what he was looking at. "Need some help?"

"What? Oh, no, I'm just looking for some painkillers for your head." Kurt still didn't face Blaine, he continued searching the floor.

"You know what would take the pain away?" Blaine stood up from the chair and walked over to Kurt without him knowing.

"What's that?" Kurt had no clue that Blaine was stood behind him.

"You." Blaine moved so he was right behind Kurt.

Kurt stood up fast and turned round, "excuse me?" His eyes widened when he saw Blaine stood right in front of him.

"I said, YOU." Blaine cupped Kurt's face and threw his face at Kurt so their lips connected really hard sending them both flying on to the floor of the office into all the boxes and plastic sheets stored there.

"You don't even know me, like you wanna even touch me!" Kurt exclaimed as he tried to wriggle out of the packaging on the floor.

"Just come here, I'm hard now so we might as well just carry on." Wow, Blaine certainly wasn't shy when he was drunk. Kurt looked at Blaine's pants to notice the bulge bursting in Blaine's area.

Blaine crawled over to Kurt and kissed him on the neck. "Come on Kurt, lets just make out or something, everyone else started it at the party, and, I did tell you that I want to discover who I really am."

"Well, if you're getting hard over me, I think you found the answer to your sexuality." Kurt laughed but Blaine just moved in again and kissed him.  
Blaine pulled him up from the packaging and dragged him to the computer chair, they made out for a while, it got sweaty, Blaine pulled his jacket off and threw it across the office. They carried on kissing and moaning against each other. Blaine got too hot and pulled his shirt off too. Wow, Blaine was beautiful. Kurt knew it was wrong but it turned him on even more. Kurt jumped up from the chair and pushed Blaine into the wall of the office, he pulled his shirt off and threw it, it landed on the computer chair. He kissed Blaine on the lips once again and then ran his hands down Blaine's body until he reached his pants. Blaine moaned when Kurt started rubbing his hand over Blaine's crotch, even if it was over his pants. "More, Kurt, more."

"What? What's up?" Kurt didn't stop moving his hand over Blaine's area.

"Put your hands down my pants or rip my pants off, I need more." He threw his head back as the feeling took over him.

Without question, Kurt took care of the button and the zip on Blaine's jeans and tugged them down, he placed his hands round Blaine's waist and dragged him closer so their bodies were touching. He trusted against Blaine and they both moaned as the friction between them got hotter. Kurt moved his hand to down Blaine's briefs and rubbed against Blaine's crotch once again.  
Whilst Kurt was also kissing Blaine's neck, Blaine pushed Kurt back and ripped his shirt off, then another undershirt and a vest. "Next time, don't wear so much, I'll lose the feeling just trying to rip your clothes off."

"And who said there's gonna be a next time?"

"Me." Blaine carried on, he got Kurt's jeans to the same state as his own so they were hanging round his legs, it revealed that Kurt was also hard. Blaine slipped out of his jeans and picked Kurt up a little so he was sat on the office desk in front of him. He tugged Kurt's jeans off too so they were left with just their briefs on. Blaine carried on kissing Kurt anywhere he could. Kurt lay down on the desk as Blaine kissed his body everywhere he could. He started to move his hands down to Kurt's crotch and rubbed his hands over it, he saw Kurt throw his head back even more so he pulled Kurt's briefs down and grabbed his dick, he started moving his hand up and down and brushing a thumb over the cum that was leaking out.

"Are you nearly there?" Blaine carried on moving his hand.

"Yeah, just, please." Kurt tilted his head back further.

"What?"

"Just carry on, please!"

Blaine did as instructed until Kurt came everywhere. Blaine wasn't sure whether Kurt wanted him to but he threw his head down and licked the cum up from Kurt's area. When Kurt was over the feeling, he jumped down from the desk and pushed Blaine towards the door and opened it. "It's too hot in here now." They both entered the garage in just their briefs, they admitted it was cooler out there.

"So, where now?" Blaine looked around.

Kurt pointed to car in the shop, "that car is finished isn't it?"

"Yeah, it just needs cleaning up tomorrow, that's why I'm the only one working here tomorrow."

"Okay, follow me." Blaine didn't have a choice in the matter, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him towards the car. He climbed in the back seat and lay down, he made a hand gesture for Blaine to come in with him.  
"I'm the drunk one, I'm supposed to come up with stupid ideas." He climbed in the car.

"It's not a stupid idea, now get underneath me so I can work on you."

Blaine ended up underneath Kurt. Kurt sat up and placed his knees at either side of Blaine, he pulled his briefs down and revealed Blaine's dick. He placed his hand round it and started moving it up and down, unlike Blaine, Kurt put his mouth straight over Blaine's dick to catch the cum. Blaine threw his head back and moaned against Kurt.

Kurt carried on until Blaine was there. The cleaned each other up and lay down in the back of the car on top of each other sweating and out of breath. "Do you feel better now?" Kurt joked.

"Yes!" Blaine almost screamed.

They laughed and ended up falling asleep on with Kurt on top of Blaine both naked. The only clothes they had were their briefs on the floor of the car.

They were quiet and peaceful now but in the morning they would have problems. One, they had made out in a car and fallen asleep in it, two, Burt could walk in at any time and three, Blaine was drunk. Oops.

* * *

**i know it might seem too soon to be even touching each other but the story bases and builds from this. Xx**


	3. Choices

Sorry the last chapter was so full on between the two of them! Hope you're enjoying it, I enjoy reading your reviews.

* * *

Kurt woke up first. He lifted his head from Blaine's chest and pushed himself up. He noticed they were both naked but he couldn't react to seriously because Blaine was asleep and it wouldn't be fair to wake him up. Suddenly, everything came flashing back in Kurt's mind, the office, the clothes, the hand jobs. He shot up, peeling his skin of his stomach from Blaine, they had both been sweating throughout the night, even the windows of the car had steamed up. That was another thing Kurt was worrying about, they were in a car. He sat up and ran his hands through his flat, sweaty hair to stick it up again. He looked back at a naked Blaine, he had to admit, even though it was probably a mistake, Blaine was beautiful, his body was perfect but he had to shake that thought from his head, he needed to make a move.

Kurt shifted so he could find his briefs that he remembered throwing on the floor of the car, when he found them, he quietly put them back on and threw Blaine's briefs over his area so it looked like he had made an attempt not to look. He then peered through the steamed up window after rubbing it a little and looked at the clock in the garage. It was seven AM, he had to wake Blaine up however awkward or embarrassing it would be, nothing would be more awkward than Burt seeing them in this state.

He nudged Blaine in his side and shouted his name a few times before his eyes started to flicker open.

"What?! What?" He sat up half way so his elbows were supporting him. "Oh my God!"

"You can say that again." Kurt looked away so he didn't blush.

"I'm so fucking sorry, I bet it was all my idea wasn't it, I'm a dick, that's something I missed out of our talks that we had this week." He sat up and put his briefs back on and then raised his hands to his head. "My head hurts, how drunk was I?"

"Drunk enough to tell me that we were gonna do what we did last night, again." Kurt looked at the floor.

"Sorry Kurt, you could do so much better than a loser like me." Blaine rubbed his window and looked out to see the full garage.

"If this helps your mood, we only did hand jobs, not full sex and it was pretty good, I enjoyed it." Kurt realised what he said and blushed furiously then opened the car door to let some air in.

Blaine grinned, "don't worry, I'm sure when or if I remember it, I enjoyed it too."  
Kurt tried to pretend he had never even spoken about it, "we've gotta get back to the office quick and get our clothes, what if my dad comes in?"

"We'll run together to the office, get our clothes and then I'll get to cleaning this car like I'm supposed to be doing today but I'll start with the windows so there's no questions about that if your dad does come in and maybe you could pretend to be doing some office work. Lucky for you, you only live there!"

"I've gotta tidy the office first! You practically threw me in the boxes and packaging and we kind of, did stuff on the desk."

"Oh God." Blaine held his head again.

"Do you want me to bring you some clean briefs down? I know you'll be in overalls but do you not feel dirty or sweaty because I do, I slept in a car."

"If you could, that would be great."

"Okay, I'll go back to the house, giving you some time to get sorted here then if my dad see's me, I'll say I couldn't sleep and went to hang out in the office and do some paper work to cure my boredom, then, I'll get changed, bring you some briefs and leave them in the office then you can get changed in there." Kurt got out of the car and quietly closed the door behind him. Blaine soon followed in complete silence.

They got in the office and got dressed without speaking to each other, Kurt figured that Blaine must have been trying to get his head straight.

"I am SO sorry." Blaine turned round when he was fully dressed with a shocked expression on his face, "I just remembered pushing you down here and what we did and - oh my God." He looked as if he was remembering more.

"It's fine, doesn't matter, it's over now, nothing we can do about it."

"But Kurt, I don't even know you and I forced myself on you."

"It's not like you were a stranger! And I did tell you that but you insisted we carry on."

"I bet I've made you feel shit too because I sound like I regretted it and everything but honestly, I enjoyed it too, I remember, I guess I'm just scared because I work for your dad, I have to see you every day and you are a friend." He sat down in the computer chair.

"I think you're looking for the word embarrassed. And no, it doesn't matter, you were drunk, not like I can blame you, I didn't exactly stop it. I thought that I was just lucky that someone like you would even look at me twice." He started to go out of the door when Blaine carried on.

"What do you mean someone like me? I'm just a drunk who tries it on with people when my head is screwed." Blaine walked towards Kurt and grabbed his arm.

"I mean someone as attractive as you, I suppose." Kurt couldn't look him in the eyes.

Blaine lifted Kurt's chin with his index finger. "You don't think you're good enough? Look at you, someone will be lucky to have you. I'm just an idiot who doesn't deserve anybody, but if this makes you feel and better or to clear any tension, then, have this."Blaine stopped because he kissed Kurt on the lips. He moved back and smiled.

"Go and get ready, when you come back, we'll pretend it never happened."

"Is that what you want?" Kurt thought that Blaine looked a little down once he had admitted it.

"Is it what you want?"

"I don't know because its gonna be hard to forget, I wasn't drunk."

"I know. How about you just go and get changed and whatever and then we can talk about all this later?"

"Okay." Kurt left the office and headed back for the house, when he went in, he headed to his room quietly. He pulled of his clothes and jumped in the shower to get rid of the sweat. Once he had finished, he stuck his hair up, got changed into clean clothes and picked a pair of briefs out for Blaine. He didn't spend long getting ready for once in his life. He needed to get back down to the office and he felt fresh so that all seemed good enough, the only thing was, he was supposed to be impressing a boy and he was spending less time on his appearance than ever.

Burt had all ready gone down to the garage before Kurt, he had heard him leave all though, he didn't understand why Burt even needed to be there when only Blaine had something to do.

He walked back in the garage to see Burt handing Blaine some sponges and Blaine looking very tired. He walked closer towards them and got an awkward look from Blaine but ignored it.

"Wow, you really didn't get bored! But you did make a mess, go and sort the office out, I won't be back till five, I'm going out with Carole." He patted Kurt on the back and off he went.

Kurt stood awkwardly and thought how he could start the conversation, then he remembered, the briefs. "I've got you some clean underwear, want me to leave the, in the office for when you get a break from this?"

Blaine put the bucket and sponge down, "I'll come with you."

When they entered the office, Kurt was facing away from Blaine so he didn't know what was happening when Blaine grabbed him and kissed him again.

"Everything from last night came rushing back to me, honestly, it was amazing and when we were talking earlier about wanting to forget it and stuff, it's totally up to you whether you want to or not, all I wanted to say was thank you. Not just for last night but for being an awesome friend and being cool about everything." Blaine stepped back and took the briefs from Kurt.

"I don't really want to forget it but I can't just be someone you fool around with, I'd like to get to know you better first, lets just take it all slow as friends and we'll see what happens. I don't wanna rush into something and regret it."

"Like last night?" Blaine grinned

"I didn't regret that though, like I said. You better get back to work!" Kurt sat down on the computer chair and started shifting things.

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, "I completely get you, I agree, let me just get changed into these briefs then I'll get out of your way, besides, it's nothing you haven't seen before." They both grinned.

They didn't speak to each other properly for the rest of the day apart from a few comments and goodbyes, they didn't really get to see each other the day after either and Monday was a school and work day so Finn and Burt would both be working too so they couldn't get much out of it, could they?

But Monday came and school was over, also, another day of preparing for sectionals. Kurt headed to the office noticing Blaine working on a tire and Burt serving someone at the counter, Finn was trying to discretely eat a sandwich but that wasn't really working out for him.

Kurt pushed his way into the office to discover that he had finished all the work his dad asked him to do. He slumped down on the computer chair and waited for a minute until he could go and ask his dad what he should do next.

After five minutes, Burt walked in, "what's up?"

"I've finished everything, what now?"

"We'll, you've made friends with that Blaine kid, why don't you go and see if he needs any help?"


	4. A Helping Hand

Updating so quick because I know I won't be able to update as much when I go back to school. :/ hope you're enjoying.

* * *

"So, my dad said you might need help over here." Kurt slowly made his way over to the car Blaine was working on. He was underneath it, "I'm finished in the office. You need any help then?"

He pushed his way out from the car, "sorry, I was in the middle of changing something over and um, yeah, okay, wanna help me change a tire?" Blaine stood up and picked up the tools he needed.

"Okay, I haven't a clue what I'm doing though." Kurt walked towards the wheel that Blaine was changing.

"Okay, just sit here," Kurt followed Blaine's instructions and sat down in front of the wheel, Blaine sat down behind him and moved forward pressing his body against Kurt's back, just so he could see the wheel of course.

Kurt felt Blaine's body press against his own and the feelings from Friday night had to be fought back.

Blaine handed the spanner to Kurt and held his own hand over the top of Kurt's, he placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder and began moving their hands on the spanner round a bolt.

"Am I doing it right?" Kurt twisted his head a little for a reply.

"Yeah, that's perfect, just, carry on moving down to the next bolt when you've finished one." Blaine grinned. "So, sectionals tomorrow. You nervous?"

"A little but we've been practicing like mad so I think we'll be fine. Can I ask you a question."

Blaine moved Kurt's hand down to the next bolt then let go so Kurt could do it himself. "Yeah, if the question is about me being nervous, of course I am!"

"No, it's not that, it's about were I stand with you, I mean, we haven't been talking much, is it because you felt awkward or something?"

Blaine put his hand back over Kurt's and brushed his thumb. "No, not at all, I just hadn't seen you properly and didn't have time to come and talk to you but also, I wanted to give you some space." With Blaine's other hand, he stroked Kurt's side.

"Okay, well, thank you. I am nervous about one thing tomorrow actually, maybe you could help me with that?"

"What is it?"

"You're gonna hear me sing tomorrow." Kurt moved his and Blaine's hand down to the next bolt.

"Don't worry, you're not out to impress me, right?" Blaine winked when Kurt turned his head to see Blaine's reaction.

"Maybe."

"I tell you what, if you win tomorrow, I have to treat you to dinner, if we win, you have to-"

"Give you another blow job because that's what you asked me for the other night?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up! I was gonna say you have to kiss me!" Blaine joked.

Kurt laughed while they stared into each others eyes, Kurt then dropped the spanner by accident and it made them both jump. They both stood up and Blaine picked up the spanner.

"I'm nearly done here anyway so, I'll see you at sectionals tomorrow, we're up first so you'll be hearing my voice." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, good luck." Kurt began walking away.  
"Good luck to you too."

The day of sectionals arrived. The New Directions took their seats and the lights went down. The warblers started their song and Blaine moved forward, obviously the lead singer. He scrubbed up well In a suit too. Kurt had only seen Blaine in overalls and greasy, in his clothes at the party and, um, naked.

Well I woke up to the sound of silence  
the cars were cutting like knives in a fist fight  
and I found you with a bottle of wine  
your head in the curtains  
and heart like the Fourth of July

You swore and said  
"We are not  
We are not shining stars"  
This I know  
I never said we are

Though I've never been through hell like that  
I've closed enough windows  
to know you can never look back

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

Carry on, carry on

So I met up with some friends  
at the edge of the night  
At a bar off 75  
And we talked and talked  
about how our parents will die  
All our neighbours and wives

But I like to think  
I can cheat it all  
To make up for the times I've been cheated on  
And it's nice to know  
When I was left for dead  
I was found and now I don't roam these streets  
I am not the ghost you are to me

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on

Whoa  
My head is on fire  
But my legs are fine  
After all they are mine  
Lay your clothes down on the floor  
Close the door  
Hold the phone  
Show me how  
No one's ever gonna stop us now

Cause we are  
We are shining stars  
We are invincible  
We are who we are  
On our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
We will find our way home

If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone  
Carry on  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground  
Carry on  
Carry on, carry on

Everyone clapped and cheered, Blaine was amazing. Kurt knew that the New Directions had lost just by that performance, right there. Whilst making his way to the stage, Kurt noticed Blaine, he stepped to the side and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, we'll done, you've all ready won!"

He turned round and grinned, "oh, hey! Good luck! And no, that's not fair, we haven't heard you yet."

Kurt smiled and ran off to join the rest of the group. They soon started their performance.

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why Don't You Hit Me With Your Best Shot!

The New Directions finished their song and went off stage, the last group performed and then Kurt remembered, if they lost, he would have to kiss Blaine, at least he thought he did because they got interrupted - by a spanner.  
All the teams got up on stage. Blaine and Kurt kept looking at each other and giggling knowing what they had made a deal about.

The winner was announced, no surprises to Kurt, THE WARBLERS!

That night at the garage, Kurt was all ready sat at the counter when Blaine came in.

Kurt was looking down at the counter and got disturbed by two hand in front of him, he looked up to see Blaine, "sorry that you lost, you were amazing."

"Don't be sorry, you guys deserved it. Now I have to kiss you, oh God." Kurt looked around and saw that nobody was looking, he raised from his seat but Blaine gently pushed him back down.

"No you don't."

"But I thought you said-"

"It's not that I don't want you too," Blaine laughed.

"You're such a flirt." Kurt smiled.

"It's just, I was joking, so you don't HAVE to but, I'm gonna take you for dinner instead, I think it would be nice, no where too fancy, just the diner one the corner of the next block when we're done here tonight and you can decide whether you do want to kiss me, there."

Blaine walked off and left Kurt startled.

Work finally finished and Blaine jumped out of his overalls, "come on then! Lets go eat something, I'm starving!"

Blaine pulled Kurt by the arm and they got in Kurt's car. He drove off and they started to talk.

"What you said earlier about me being a flirt, I just can't help that, sorry!"

"It's funny I suppose. Especially when we were changing that tire! What else needs doing on that car? Do you want me to help again? I need more work, my dad made me work on the counter today, never been so bored." Kurt smiled.

"You can help me get dirty in the engine tomorrow." Blaine smiled devilishly.

"There you go again with the flirting! Oh my God."

"I only meant with grease and oil!" He smiled again.

"Yeah, sure!" They pulled up at the diner, "move it before you get a slap."

Blaine opened the door before shouting, "Kinky."

Kurt laughed once again as they entered the diner and sat in the corner near the window after ordering two burgers and fries.

"Remember that I'm paying, I owe you it."

"I know. So, what are you guys planning on doing for regionals then?"

"Oh I don't know, you see," their food was delivered in front of them and they started munching on fries, then Blaine continued, "we all got told that this new kid, Sebastian was joining and when we got back to school today, he was there, turns out, he thinks he's better than everybody else and me and him don't agree on much. I don't think it's gonna go very well."

"You'll be fine, just show him who's boss."

They smiled at each other and carried on eating, their conversation grew until it was over. They finally finished, went back to Kurt's car and started driving up the road.

"Do you want me to drive you home, it's late?"

"I have some stuff I've left in the garage, I need to pick them up."

"I'll take you back to the garage then drive you home but you'll have to direct me."

"Will do. Thanks a lot."

Blaine jumped out of Kurt's car and ran to get his things, Kurt headed into the garage too because he needed to open the office door for Blaine. Blaine picked up his bag and smiled, they walked out and Kurt locked the door.

"Oh crap, I forgot something!"

Before Kurt even got the chance to call him an idiot, Blaine was kissing him on the lips.

"Got everything now?" Kurt joked.

"Yes! And you kissed back which means you did wanna kiss me like we discussed earlier."

"Okay flirt, you got what you want, move to the car now."

They drove to Blaine's house after Kurt embarrassing himself and taking a wrong turning at one point. They finally arrived and Blaine picked up his belongings.

"Thank you." Blaine gave a cheesy grin.

"You're welcome, now get in your house!" Kurt looked through the window at Blaine's large house.

"What is it? A mansion- oh, wait someone is coming out of your house, is that your dad?"

"Oh shit, he's drunk again which means he's in a mood, I'll tell him I got dropped off by my boss. Okay, see you tomorrow." Blaine smiled and brushed his hand over Kurt's leg sending shivers through Kurt's body, he jumped out the car and gave a small wave then wondered up his pathway.

Kurt couldn't help notice through his mirror, the anger on Blaine's dads face and his temper in the way he was acting, and pushing Blaine into the house, but Blaine did say he was drunk, maybe that's where Blaine got his drunken actions from.


	5. Second Date

Kurt was sat on the bonnet of the car Blaine was working on, he pretended to be cleaning it with a sponge while he distracted Blaine from fixing the car door.

"You still nervous about this stuff with regionals?"

"Well, Sebastian still thinks he's gonna be singing a Jackson five song for regionals, and I don't mean, sharing the song, just him singing the main parts.

I've made my opinion clear that it will just throw us out of the competition." Blaine kept looking at the door whilst staring at the damaged part.

"I don't like losing so I should probably be hoping you lose but giving the given situation between us, I hope you get it all sorted before the day otherwise, you'll stuff it up and it will all go awful, take it from someone who's been there." He raised an eyebrow.

Blaine stopped looking at the door and gazed up at Kurt, "thank you and, what do you mean, someone who's been there?" He smiled.

"Getting our songs stolen when we were last on, all arguing and insulting each other, people not turning up, but, at the end of it all, we still ended up giving a great performance, even if it wasn't good enough for the judges, it was still an achievement and an example for great teamwork in the end."

"You know what? I think I need to call an emergency Warbler meeting because Regionals is next week and everybody is ignoring each other." He stopped completely and put his tools down.

"We'll, good luck."

Blaine ran off after jumping out of his overalls, Kurt could see that music meant everything to him.

Later that night, Kurt was doing school work in the office, he'd grown to love having somewhere private to hang out. He put his pen down to check his phone when the door opened.

"Do you have a tissue?" Blaine came in holding his nose with his head tipped back.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Kurt jumped up and threw a towel to Blaine.  
"I got in a fight with Sebastian."

Kurt pulled the computer chair out and directed Blaine to it. "Here, sit down, I thought you were supposed to be sorting it out? Let me see."

"Kurt, you don't need to be making a fuss over me, I'm fine. We just started arguing." Blaine moved the towel so Kurt could see his nose.

"It looks like its stopped. Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt kept looking at his nose not taking attention off it.

"I'm fine, Kurt. I'm just really tired. Could I get a hug, my head feels shit."  
Kurt threw his arms around his neck and pulled him in a little closer, he soon realised why Blaine had actually asked him for a hug when he felt warm, wet lips on his neck. "Mmmm."

Kurt pulled back, "oh come on, you know you don't wanna do that, you always start kissing me and stuff when you're weak. Please don't start doing something you'll later regret."

"Did it look like I was regretting that?" Blaine smiled.

"Oh, shut up." Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled. "I'm gonna go to bed, are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, but, is there any way I could sleep in here for tonight, just don't tell your dad."

"Why? What's up? Why can't you go home?"

"My Dad has been getting really drunk lately and been taking everything out on either me or my mum but my mum is out of town on a work call tonight so I don't wanna spend it alone with him."

"If you're gonna sleep here, there's no way I'm leaving you in this place, come to my room, go round the back and I'll let you in, my room is downstairs, find it and ill join you a little after once I've sold a story to my dad." Kurt started walking out of his room and indicated for Blaine to follow him.

Once they had gotten away with it, Kurt joined Blaine. "Never seen a bedroom as creative as this, I like it."

"Thanks, now, if you wanna sleep, there's the couch. Here's a blanket."

"Could I not jump in with you?" Blaine looked guilty.

"Here you go again, flirt." Kurt jumped into bed and rolled over facing the wall."

He closed his eyes and left Blaine to do what he wanted, he never knew that included getting in the same bed.

An arm slid round Kurt's waist. "BLAINE!"

"Just calm down, I only wanna be warm." He snuggled his chin into Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt rolled over to face Blaine, "right, Blaine, this has all been nice fooling around with you but where do I stand with you? It's all nice having kisses and messing about in the garage but I've kind of had enough now. You're just a flirtatious, curly haired goofball." He turned over and sunk his head into his pillow.

"I know I am." He lay back down facing the ceiling, "do you wanna know why I act like this?"

Kurt rolled over and faced him, "yeah, explain."

"It's like my second personality, my bubbly, funny, better one because my actual personality was pathetic. I have so many family problems, I don't have a relationship with my parents like you do with your dad, they are hardly ever home, and when they are, they argue! I was so down about it all and then, my dad sat down with me one night and spoke to me about my career and he was really supportive but said that if I was serious about music then I have to prove that it's worth fighting for by winning nationals with the warblers this year. If I don't, he'll start giving me different options, stuff he wants me to do. It might not seem so bad but my dads ideas are like, business, physics, science, you know? Boring stuff! I can't go through that, I love music! I've dreamt about it since I was a kid and that's why this thing with Sebastian means so much, I'm so close to losing it." Blaine's eyes started watering.

Kurt put an arm around his waist. "Hey, shh, I'm so happy you've opened up about all of this, can you be this man all the time, or, this personality, just with me, I like him." Kurt dried Blaine's eyes.

"Ok, it'll be hard though, I enjoy being flirty with you, you're actually beautiful Kurt, you deserve someone who has a heart as big as yours."

"Maybe your alternate personality could be my man?" Kurt smiled, Blaine giggled and they fell asleep with Kurt's head on Blaine's chest and Blaine's arm around Kurt's back.

It was the day of regionals for Blaine, he had been fussing about not sorting things out with Sebastian all morning until he finally got out of Kurt's bed. Kurt was sat in the garage, once again, he was working on the counter, Burt wondered in and looked quite annoyed.

"Where's that friend of yours?"

"Who? Blaine?" Kurt looked up from the desk.

"Yeah, he's late."

"He had regionals today so he's probably still on his way here." Kurt smiled while he discretely pulled his phone out of his pocket.

Burt started to walk off, "I'll have to dock his wages if he's really late, there's work that needs to be done."

"Okay." Kurt started typing, regionals had finished an hour ago, why wasn't Blaine there yet? He got worried.

'Hey, where are you? My day's getting pissed off.'

Kurt didn't get a reply at all, time passed, it got to seven o'clock and the garage was ready for being closed up, Burt had been nagging all night. Kurt got really worried so he started heading for his car to drive to Blaine's house after all, he'd been before.

"If you think you're going looking for him, you can think again, I know you've made friends with this kid because you have some stuff in common but I think he's got some family issues, I don't want you getting involved. When he was getting changed into his overalls the other day, he had a massive bruise on his back."

"Dad, he's been going through some shit recently at school, he's told me about his dad being a little mad at the minute but that isn't the problem, he was competing at regionals earlier today and he was arguing with this other kid about who was getting the solo, please just let me go and see if he's okay."

Kurt pled and made puppy eyes and Burt gave him a glare before saying,"Don't be late."

He drove around the blocks near places Blaine knew well and eventually came to a quiet street where Blaine had mentioned a quiet spot being.

"Blaine? Blaine is that you?" Kurt got out of his car to find Blaine sat on a bench near a fountain. He jumped out of his car and ran over, he sat at the side of Blaine.

"What happened?"

He got no reply, Blaine just kept looking in front of him at the fountain. Kurt moved up right next to Blaine.

"Are both of your personalities pissed off or just your flirty one?"

"Both."

"Oh, he speaks!" Kurt laughed.

Blaine wiped another tear from his eye and looked at Kurt. He noticed a bruise on Blaine's face.

"Oh shit, are you okay?" He moved up and put a hand to Blaine's face and rubbed over the brown mark.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Tell me what happened. Please?"

"We went on stage, started to sing and Sebastian stepped up to do his little dance thing but instead of letting me sing, he pushed in front of me and sent my crashing down onto the stage. I fell to the floor and scrambled off the stage. I've never been as embarrassed. Then, to top it all off, we argued backstage and got into a fight, this is why I have a bruise. So now, I can't face to go home. My dad will kill me."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, physically, I'm just worried that my dad will kick me out or go mad at me."

"Hey, don't worry now, youre tired. Come back to my house."

"Again? I can't keep using you for that."

"Lets call it the second date." Kurt gave a soft smile and winked.

"Thank you."

They stood up and started to walk to Kurt's car, "besides, you need an ice pack for your face."

They jumped in the car, "I'm okay, I just need rest."

They got back to Kurt's house and climbed into bed, Kurt couldn't even protest about Blaine getting into his bed, there was no point, he wouldn't win. He also felt like Blaine needed to get a good nights sleep, he figures the bed would be comfier than the couch.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt's waist and kissed him on the shoulder.

"So I guess flirty Blaine is back then?"

"You said this was the second date, you also told me that my alternate personality could be your boyfriend one day."

"I need to stop saying these things."

"Do you regret saying them?"

"No."

"Then I guess you should keep saying them."

Kurt turned over into Blaine's arms and smiled, "so, are we together now?"

"That one is up to you."

"Goodnight Blaine." He closed his eyes.

"I don't get an answer?"

"I'm letting you hold me and kiss me I'm my bed, I think that's your answer."


	6. Progress

Not updated in a while... Wow. A short chapter so I can make the next one better and this one on a bit of a cliffhanger.

* * *

Blaine turned over and stretched realising his muscles were aching from sleeping in an arched position. He recognised the room, he also recognised the boy who he was holding in his arms just a moment ago. Kurt. Blaine pushed Kurt's hair back out of his face and kissed the side of his head, as his lips connected with Kurt's skin, he suddenly got a jolt of pain as he recalled having a fight with Sebastian, even though it was hurting now and he was blushing red, it felt nice to feel accepted by someone.

"Are you awake?"

Kurt turned into him a little, "I am now." He smiled.

"Just remembered how much my face is hurting."

"Are you okay? Do you need me to get you anything?" Kurt turned round fully facing Blaine.

"There's one thing you could do."

"What's that?"

"Give me a hug, I'm cold and I need it." Blaine smiled a little.

Kurt slid his hands behind Blaine's neck and pulled him closer. "So, where do WE stand? I know that I asked you that last night but I wants to ask you now that your head is clearer."

"Honestly?" Blaine raised an eyebrow, Kurt nodded, "I think I wanna be with you."

"You think?"

"Well, I know that I wanna be with you, I just don't want to come across as too keen."

"You flirt with me every minute of the day, you're always keen!"

"True." Blaine smiled wide. He pressed his lips on Kurt's and the moment got heated until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Kurt turned his neck but kept a hold of Blaine's neck.

"It's me," Kurt recognised his dads voice as soon as he started speaking so he jumped up and started to throw clothes on and figure out where to hide Blaine in case Burt came in, "did you find him last night? And, do you want some work today because I have more paperwork?"

"Yes to both of those questions, I'll meet you at the garage in ten."

"Okay." They heard Burt start to walk away.

"I'll go first and then you meet me up there about ten minutes later, just give me some time to sell a story to my dad, okay? Right, see you later."

As Kurt ran out of the door with his hair pushed up, skinny jeans and a blue jumper, Blaine smiled at Kurt's little panic he had but then got out of Kurt's bed and made an attempt to look fresh... That didn't work.

Blaine stuck to the plan and arrived at the garage ten minutes later just like he was supposed to.

"So, you got into a fight last night I hear?" Burt didn't give eye contact to Blaine but saw him approach the back room to get changed.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't come into work-"

Burt interrupted, "don't worry about it, Kurt has filled me in, I'd just appreciate it if you let us know next time."

"Will do."

Blaine opened the office door, Kurt had his headphones in and his head down concentrating on some paper, Blaine creeped up behind him and placed his hands over Kurt's eyes.

"Wow!" Kurt spun round on the computer chair to face Blaine whilst taking out his headphones.

"Don't worry, it's only me." Blaine grinned a little.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." Kurt let a sigh of relief out.

"And I'm about to do it again." Blaine walked over and picked up his overalls.  
"What do you mean?" Kurt lowered an eyebrow.

"I'm about to get changed in front of you, that'll make your heart race."

"Oh really?"

Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest and smiled as Blaine started to strip, he teased Kurt along the way.

Blaine soon got to work and Kurt had never be happier. He finally had a good boyfriend who he was sure would stick with him and he could be with his boyfriend at work, at the same time he was gaining money from work.

On Monday, Kurt and Blaine had arranged to meet at the Lima Beam before they went to school.

"Hey!" Blaine appeared behind Kurt and grabbed him, he slipped his hands round Kurt's waist and smiled. "Put your money away handsome, I'm buying." He dragged Kurt's hand and entered the shop.

About fifteen minutes had passed and the boys were sat down in the far corner drinking their coffee. Blaine got distracted and hinted for Kurt to look in the same direction as himself. Kurt turned his head to see a tall boy with brown hair stuck up, a red scarf and a long blue coat standing in the Que.

"You see him?" Kurt nodded. "That's Sebastian."


	7. Dream, Believe, Achieve

I'm off school for a week now so I can update :D

* * *

"Oh, hi fighter."

"What do you want Sebastian?" Blaine pushed his coffee into the middle of the table and folded his arms.

"Oh nothing, I just saw you sitting here and couldn't help myself, I felt the need to say hi." Sebastian cockily mocked Blaine by folding his arms too.

"Then maybe you should leave." Blaine stared at Sebastian for a couple of seconds.

Sebastian turned away and then pointed a finger like he had remembered something, "oh, while I'm here, I think I might as well let you know the conclusion of our warbler meeting yesterday."

"Wait... You had a meeting? I didn't organise that, it's only me who organises them."

"Well, I organised one and we voted you out." Sebastian smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait." Blaine stood up and followed him. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian faced Blaine one last time before leaving, "it means, you're no longer in the warblers, you cause to much trouble and we decided it was you who lost us regionals. See you around Blaine."

Kurt looked over to see if Blaine was okay. He could see that Sebastian had left but he couldn't hear the conversation. Blaine looked torn, he looked like someone had punched him in the gut.

Kurt stood up and approached Blaine, he put a hand on Blaine's waist and tapped him gently, "you wanna talk about it?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt, he had a tear in his eye, "can we just go for a drive, please."

"Sure." Kurt smiled.

Blaine sat with his head tilted on the window the whole journey. Kurt stopped by a quiet field so they could talk.

"Tell me what's up."

"The warblers had a meeting without me so they could vote me out of the group, now I have nothing a part from my guitar, where the hell is that gonna get me?"  
More tears streamed down Blaine's face but this time, he was frustrated.

"Look at me."

Blaine raised his eyes to meet Kurt's as Kurt wiped away a tear from his cheek.

"You know what? Screw them."

"What do you mean 'screw them?' If I don't have them, I have nothing."

"That's not true, I have an idea. You could make your own glee club."

"Oh yeah, that'll work, all the boys in the warblers are just gonna come running back to me, you know, the ones who just voted me out of their group and besides, even if I managed to gain at least one other member, I'm sure you're only allowed one choir to recommend your school." Blaine folded his arms and looked down.

"Okay, listen here, one, don't get cocky with me, you know that I'm someone you can open up to so why do you need to hide behind a wall again? Two, you are allowed more than one show choir from each school because we did it once when the girls split from the boys and three, you really think the guys in the warblers have chosen him over you because they prefer Sebastian? I don't think so. I've seen you perform with those guys and you have an amazing connection! I bet they all would dive at an opportunity to be in a group with you instead of Sebastian but he's just got some dirt on them and is blackmailing them all. If I drive back to my house now, how do you feel about planning all of this? Drafting ideas for possible names and plans to get more members? Huh?"

"Even if I do this, where can I go with it, competitions are all over for Dalton now so there's no point."

"Will you stop being such a grumpy ass and actually think of good things which could come out of this? You're a junior Blaine, this gives you a lot of time to train up a great vocal group so you're ready for next year!"

Blaine still remained looking down without saying anything.

"Fine, if your gonna be a dick about this, I'm just gonna drive you home." Kurt started the car and set off.

"No, Kurt, please, I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you, course I wanna go back to your place and I appreciate your amazing ideas, I also admire your aspiration, I just had all of that on my mind right then and I was thinking about why such good friends would do that to me but your right, as always, please-"

"Shut up you fool, we are going back to my place."

Blaine lay across Kurt's bed with a note pad and a pen whilst Kurt was doing homework sitting on his pillows.

"What shall I do about the name of the group?" Blaine tapped his pen against the paper.

"Maybe you should call it something to do with ambitions because I know how much music means to you, who knows, once you've got enough members, you might get the chance to rename as The Warblers once again and take Sebastian down." Kurt smiled while still jotting something on his homework.

"You're so imaginative, I love you for it. What do you think about dream it, believe it, achieve it?"

"Why not just dream, believe, achieve? It just as catchy but not as long."

"You're so much better at this than me."

"I know." Kurt winked.

Blaine put down his pen and crawled towards Kurt. "You nearly done there?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's neck.

"Nearly. Hey, I thought of something else for it."

"What's that?" Blaine made eye contact with Kurt.

"It doesn't just have to be about your vocals, why don't you use your weapon?"  
Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was implying. His guitar. Both boys stared at the beautiful instrument.

* * *

On Monday, Blaine took some leaflets into school and stuck them everywhere he could, he needed members for his glee club.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! X


	8. Success

Hope you liked the last chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to update!

* * *

"Blaine!"

Blaine heard his name and turned to see Jeff.

"Those posters you're putting up, I want in."

"Oh are you sure it's not too crappy for you? Thought you wanted Sebastian's input on your music?" Blaine continued putting another poster on to a wall.

"No! Sebastian forced us all to stay in the warblers with him, he said he was gonna tell you that we all voted against you but we didn't, he didn't give us a choice and you know how much music means to me, I wasn't prepared to just give everything up, I know that it's only you who could get us to win so I wanna join your group, if I was you, I would just accept this before Sebastian finds out."

"Okay, meeting in the English study room after next class, that's the only place which will be free for us to rehearse and practice."

"I'll be there, and if I can persuade the rest of them, they will be too."  
"Thanks."

Jeff ran to the warblers meeting room before Sebastian had gotten there. He'd timed it perfectly.

"Everyone! Listen up! Before Sebastian gets here, I need to talk to you-"

He was cut off by a familiar voice, he froze.

"Well I'm here now Jeff so maybe you could tell us all what it is?" Sebastian stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, nothing, it-it doesn't matter anymore."

"No, please, share with us all."

"It's about dream, believe, achieve."

Jeff expected everyone in the room to look puzzled but instead, they all shifted uncomfortably like they knew exactly what he meant.

"Wait. All of you guys knew about Blaine's group but instead you stay here with this jerk?" Jeff looked around at the most vulnerable in the room, including Trent.

"Oh Jeff, please take your little outburst somewhere else, clearly none of these guys are interested."

"I will. I'm going to a meeting with Blaine's group, we will be so good and beat you guys next year, you know why?"

"Why's that?" Sebastian smiled weakly.

"Because we actually like each other and will cooperate with each other, unlike this joke."

Jeff stormed out of the room and made his way to meet Blaine.

"That's one idiot out of the way, any one else thinking of following him can get that idea out of your head right now." Sebastian smiled sarcastically and turned around to put his bag on the floor.

"What will you do if we leave Sebastian? Hit us?"

Sebastian turned around to see Trent standing up.

"Oh nothing, please feel free to go but if you're as passionate about music as you say you are, you will be the one losing out because Blaine doesn't know a thing about music."

Trent didn't reply, he'd gotten his answer so just walked out of the room, Sebastian looked pissed off but as Trent left the room, Trent smiled and felt proud of himself.

"Anyone else wanna go and join those losers?"

Wes, David and Thad were the next to leave.

* * *

"I can't believe not one of them want to come here, after all I did for those guys." Jeff and Blaine both shook their head.

"Don't speak to soon Blaine." Wes, David, Trent and Thad all walked in at once.  
"So now you do want to be here?"

"Yeah, Trent stood up to Sebastian."

"See, that's all you needed to do."

Blaine walked into the garage and immediately blushed as he saw Kurt in a vest top and overalls pushed to his waist, all his muscles were showing. Kurt was cleaning a car. Blaine could tell that Kurt didn't want to, he was cleaning it so carefully and his face was scrunched up. Clearly Kurt didn't want the water splashing onto himself. Blaine began to walk over and see him.  
He slipped his arms round Kurt from behind. He felt Kurt jump in his arms, Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, "someone looks extremely hot."

"I feel it too, it's boiling in here." Kurt smiled.

"I was referring to your appearance but," Blaine let go and picked up a fresh bucket of soapy water, "if you're too hot, I have an idea."

"What would that be?"

Before Kurt could even listen, he felt water hit his face and slowly gained feeling of it all over his body. He wiped the water from his eyes and saw Blaine laughing.

"Are you kidding me?"

Blaine dropped the now empty bucket and ran round the other side of the car to hide as Kurt filled another bucket of water.

"Get here Anderson!"

Blaine ran out of the garage and into the street. Kurt was closely behind him.  
Kurt ran out and launched the bucket at Blaine, they both started to laugh and Kurt ran back up to the garage.

"You better be quick getting back in here."

"Why?" Blaine slowly started to walk back up to join Kurt.

"Because this button here makes the shutter come down and you'll be left out there." Kurt tilted his head and smiled, "five, four, three, two."

Blaine started to run but it was too late, Kurt had closed the shutter.

Kurt was laughing so hard he could just make out Blaine shouting outside to let him back in.

"I had a present for you as well but you've locked me out so I guess you don't want it."

Kurt laughed again, "that depends what it is."

"My dick."

Kurt laughed even more, he was nearly sat down he was sliding that far down the wall, "well in that case..."

Kurt opened the shutters and was surprised as Blaine stood with his pants unzipped and lowered at the front with soap bubbles covering his area.

"It's a good job nobody is around! Get in here quick, I thought you were joking!" Kurt pulled Blaine in to the garage and they both crashed into the wall kissing each other, Blaine slammed his hand on the shutter button so they were completely alone.

"I actually want to thank you too."

"What for?"

"Your idea about a new glee club. It's turned out quite well, we have six members now!" Blaine laughed.

Kurt grinned, "it's better than nothing."

"It is. You wanna go in the office?"

"Yeah. Oh, wait, what time is it?"

Blaine turned round to see the time, "it's five, why?"

"Shit, my dad is back any minute, cover your beautiful self up." Kurt patted Blaine's ass before turning round and opening the shutters again.

"Will we get to spend time with each other soon, I mean like, urm,"

"Sex?"

"Well yeah, I don't wanna be pushy, I'm just saying, I have waited, we haven't done it since that night." Blaine raised an eyebrow and zipped his pants up.

"What happened to taking it slow?"

"We have haven't we?"

"Listen, it's nearly the summer holidays so we have all that time to do what we want to."

Kurt cupped Blaine's face and kissed him on the lips.

"And thank god it is."


	9. Summer Nights

Does anyone have requests for stories or one shots for me? I'd be happy to write them, just DM me or add it on a review.

* * *

The summer had come quickly, Blaine was doodling in a note pad as he lay on the deck by the local pond, his legs were dipped in the water and he was humming a tune.

"Hello."

Blaine sat up and turned round to see Kurt stood behind him.

"What are you up to?" Kurt sat at the side of Blaine both staring at the notepad.

"I was waiting for you so I decided to start writing songs." Blaine closed the pad and placed it on the deck.

"You promised me you wouldn't concentrate on music over these holidays! You know it's starting to stress you out, you need a break."

"Okay, okay."

"What do you wanna do?" Kurt looked around the area.

"You'll regret asking that question."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the thing I WANT to do is inappropriate." Blaine gave Kurt puppy eyes.

"Go on..."

Blaine stood up and looked into the water, "I wanna skinny dip."

"Aha, right!" Kurt would never do that.

"C'mon, you know you wanna." Blaine went to take Kurt's hand.

"No, I'm not coming in there at all, clothes or no clothes." Kurt stood up and ran round the grassy parts at the side of the pond until he was away from Blaine.

Blaine chased Kurt until they were both out of breath.

"Okay, Kurt, I give up." Blaine held his hands up as he gave in.

Kurt made his way back to the deck panting for breath. As he sat on the edge of the wood, he got the courage to dangle his legs over the edge. As soon as one tip of his foot hit the water, he heard hard slamming foot steps behind him. He could tell Blaine was running and going to attempt and push him in, when the footsteps got closer, Kurt shifted to the side and watched Blaine fall straight into the water.

"Aha! Oh my god, I never thought that would actually work! I cant believe you fell for that, literally!" Kurt couldn't breathe through laughing.

Kurt managed to look up but stayed silent as he looked around the pond, Blaine still hadn't swam back up. Where was he?

Kurt felt someone or something grab his feet and before he knew it, he was in the water too. His head popped back up, he brushed his hair out of his face and breathed out. Blaine was holding him and laughing.

"And I can't believe you fell for that," Blaine kissed his cheek, "literally."

* * *

The boys had tried to spend every minute of the holidays together so far because when these holidays were over, Kurt would be in college. Sure Blaine would have a hot college boyfriend but this time was precious. Kurt was nervous, Kurt was moving to New York and leaving everything behind, he just didn't want to leave Blaine.

Kurt was woken up by the sun shining through his window, it wasn't just that though, he could hear stones hitting his window. He sat up and looked out to see Blaine. He opened the window wide enough so Blaine could climb in.

"In future, could you just call me? My phone is right there!"

Blaine scrambled up from the floor as he'd just fallen in, "my battery died, I forgot to charge it."

"What do you wanna do today anyway?"

Blaine sat at the side of Kurt on the bed after kicking his shoes off.

"I don't know, I just came here to invite you to a mini bonfire by the lake on Friday."

"So.. Tomorrow?" Kurt smiled.

"I can never remember the day we are up to in the holidays! And yes, I invite you to a night by the lake with me, Trent, Jeff, Wes, David and Thad are going down there, lighting a little fire and taking some beer. You don't have to drink though."

"Okay, I'll come."

"I'll bring a blanket for me and you so I can snuggle with you when you get too cold." Blaine smiled.

"Okay, sounds fun."

* * *

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, we were just buying beer and then we saw food and thought it would be a good idea to get some snacks so here you go."

Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and holding a bag, he dropped the bag next to Wes and then laid a blanket on the floor. The beautiful orange fire was shining.

"How long have you guys been here anyway, you've got a pretty good fire going." Kurt sat on the blanket at the side of Blaine both with their legs crossed.

"We've been here for about thirty minutes. Lets see what's in the bag." Trent emptied the bag out.

Blaine brushed his hand over Kurt's as he stretched backwards.

"Oh, popcorn! Marshmallows, you've done a good job Blaine."

Later on in the night, all the boys were lying on the deck, Blaine rested his head on Kurt's stomach and the night seemed perfect, it was quiet and pretty.

"Here's a cool suggestion," Blaine rolled over from Kurt's stomach, "who wants to play manhunt? Rules are, you have to hide wherever you want, who ever is on has to tag the people who hide, scrap the letters thing, you just have to run to the tree over there before you get tagged."

"So 123 in then." David smiled.

"Whatever but yeah, come one." Blaine pulled Kurt up and waited for the others to stand up.

"Do I have to play?" Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear and gripped his hand.

"Oh come on babe, you can run with me, I'll keep hold of your hand." Blaine smiled.

Kurt wasn't to keen but he smiled softly and agreed.

They flipped a coin between two people each time until it was between Kurt and Blaine.

"Who ever wins this round isn't the one who has to count." Wes flipped the coin.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, he could tell his boyfriend wasn't happy with the situation.

"Kurt, you're on! You have to count to fifty, this is a big area!" All the boys apart from Blaine ran away to hide.

"Sorry babe." Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him closer for a hug.

"It's okay." Kurt clearly wasn't okay, he sat down on the edge of the deck and kicked his feet like he was counting in his head.

"You want me to stay with you and we'll be on together?"

"No, I could tell you were happy with your idea of this game and excited so I'll be on, on my own."

Blaine knelt down behind Kurt and kissed his neck. "I love ya." Kurt smiled and let Blaine run off to hide.

Kurt might have been a little down because he had to sit in the dark on his own but Blaine telling Kurt that he loved him had made him feel ten times better.  
Kurt finished counting and stood up, as he turned, he tripped over his lace which got caught I'm the wood on the deck and fell, he knew it wasn't going to be a good night from now.

"Ouch." He pulled at his lace but it got stuck, he kept tugging until finally, it came out but Kurt had pulled that much that he fell back right next to the fire, his jumper caught a light and it started to burn.

"Guys! Help?!" Kurt knew that none of them would fall for this because they would think he was trying to get them to come out from their hiding places on purpose.

Blaine was hidden behind a tree, he heard Kurt shout and immediately felt worried, he peered round the tree to see Kurt's jumper on fire and him wriggling out of it. He started to run forward.

"Kurt! Jump in the water!" Blaine kept on running until he got to Kurt.

"Ahh! It burns!" Wes, David, Trent, Thad and Jeff all started to approach the deck from different directions.

"I know you hate the water and I know it's dark but I'll jump in with you, come on Kurt." Blaine pulled Kurt into the pond and his jumper sizzled as he hit the water.

Blaine looked at Kurt's face to see a tear in his eye. "Hey, look at me."  
Kurt looked up, "we're does it hurt?"

"My shoulder, it really burns." Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and gripped on to him in pain.


	10. L-O-V-E

Hope you're enjoying this story so far, I thought it would be cute having a summer holidays fic :)

* * *

Blaine had spent the night by Kurt's side, they had been to the hospital and Kurt had had a good nights sleep. Blaine woke first and all he could do was stare at Kurt's burn mark. Kurt had slept with no t-shirt on or vest so nothing would rub against his scar.

Half an hour later, Kurt rolled over slowly, "shit." He cursed as the burn mark rubbed against the sheets. He seemed to have forgotten about the pain until now.

"Are you okay babe?" Blaine quickly grabbed Kurt to lift him a little from the bed to give his shoulder some air.

"It just stings when it touches anything else or makes a connection with anything." Blaine gently rubbed Kurt's arm.

"How is it now?"

"It's fine, but wait, my dad doesn't even know about us yet so how the hell have you gotten away with staying here, most of all, how have you gotten away with staying in my bed?" Kurt shifted so his elbows were holding him up.

"Don't worry, you're dad has yelled at me, I told him I'd make it up to him by holding the cold towel on your shoulder for a while whilst you were sleeping last night and he said okay, I'll just say I fell asleep here by accident." Blaine brushed his hand over Kurt's cheek and smiled.

"Woah, wait. My dad yelled at you? What did he say?" Kurt sprung up a little and looked shocked. He was actually worried though, his dad always yelled at anybody who even looked the wrong way at Kurt but now he was worried because he didn't know what his dad had said to Blaine, and how Blaine had reacted.

"Oh, it was nothin'." Blaine sunk further into Kurt's pillows.

"Tell me!" Kurt patted his hand on Blaine's stomach. "Now or I'll tickle you, I know you hate it." Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"He gripped me and told me to tell me what happened, once I told him, he let go and yelled about how we shouldn't have lied to him about where we were going, I should have never took you there at night and he fired me and urm-"

"WOW, he fired you?!" Kurt's eyes widened.

"Yeah but your dad's right, I should never have took you there that late, I shouldn't have suggested playing games like that at night, it was stupid and I'm sorr-" Kurt raised a hand signalling Blaine to stop talking.

"Don't you even say that! It wasn't your fault, I wanted to come with you because I thought it'd be fun."

"But look what I did to you though, look at your shoulder!" Blaine pointed at Kurt's back.

"What? You didn't do this! Me being my clumsy self did this!" Kurt looked a little angry.

"BUT I BLAME MYSELF KURT BECAUSE I LEFT YOU ALONE AND I SAW HOW UNCOMFORTABLE YOU WERE WITH IT!" Blaine sat up and put his head in his hands.

Kurt knelt behind Blaine and slid his hands round Blaine's waist and pushed his body onto Blaine's back cradling him from behind. "And I blame no one, the only thing I would blame is love."

"What?"

"Love! I fell in love with you and wanted to be with you that much that I wanted to impress you, I thought that me being on my own in the dark might impress you, as stupid as that sounds, it was a big deal for me because I hate the dark and jumping in that lake, I would have never done that for anyone, anyone! You hear me?"

Blaine nodded and turned round to face Kurt, they hugged gently.

"And, one more thing," Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear, "I love you Blaine Anderson. The way I see it, you stopped the burn from becoming worse." Kurt kissed Blaine's neck.

"I love you too."

The boys looked into each others eyes, "please don't blame yourself."  
Blaine simply smiled in response. "You look incredibly hot with no shirt on may I say?"

"Oh my god Blaine!" Kurt moved away from his boyfriend.

"What?" Blaine grinned.

"The moment was going so sweet and then you killed it by being flirty again!"

Blaine laughed and then crawled over to kiss Kurt's cheek and snuggle up with him under the sheets.

* * *

"Dad, you look really busy." Kurt walked into the garage, there were cars parked everywhere, everything was unorganised and it looked a mess. "Looks like you could use an extra pair of hands."

"Well you're not doing it, three days ago you were in a hospital, you're not helping with cars."

"I'm not talking about me." Kurt walked up to the desk and sat down.

"If you're talking about your little friend, forget it, I bet he just invited you out that night because he felt bad or something, he's trouble." Burt was packing away boxes and trying to put things in some sort of order.

"No he isn't, if you get to know him, you'll realise that he's actually okay!"  
"No Kurt! I can find someone better than that loser!"

"Don't talk about him like that!"

Burt threw a box to the floor and shouted, "why do you care so much anyway?!"

"BECAUSE IM DATING HIM DAD!"

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I'll make it longer next time, promise.


	11. Truth Time

I'm starting a new story tonight do look out for that. Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to end it like it does.

* * *

"I'm sorry, I thought you just said you were dating him." Burt dropped everything.

"I did, you heard right."

"But you don't even know him!"

"Dad, I've spent everyday with him since he started here, of course I know him."

"He was the one who sneaked you to a river at night and got your shoulder burnt!"

Kurt turned to walk away, he was getting sick if arguing, "he didn't do that, I did, you took it upon yourself to shout at him, it wasn't his fault." Kurt left the garage to walk back home but Burt followed.

"Kurt! Wait," Kurt turned to face Burt, "has he been sensible with you, has he tried to make you do anything you don't want to-"

"DAD, SHUT UP, HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG."

"I'm just looking out for you!"

Kurt stormed away. "Sometimes you just need to stay out of it."

* * *

Kurt was on his laptop whilst sitting on his bed. He scrolled through a website that meant a lot to him. A website which he'd been wondering about for a long time and revisiting. He heard a tap on the window and jumped. The laptop tumbled off his knees as he turned. He slid the window up.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt grappled Blaine's waist on his jeans and pulled him through the window.

"I wanted to see you. We did promise we'd see each other every day of these holidays." Blaine sat on Kurt's bed and picked up the laptop. "NYADA college? Thought you'd settled on a closer college to home?"

Kurt sat next to him and pulled the laptop away, he glanced at the screen and then faced Blaine.

"When I chose that college, I was thinking of you, I thought I needed to pick a closer college to be closer to you but I've been thinking and this college is my destiny! I've wanted to go to this college since I heard about it as a freshman at McKinley, I just want to follow my dreams Blaine. I was lying to you, I want happy with that shitty college, I know that I'm capable of far more than that!"

Kurt cuddled in closer to Blaine. "So what are you saying? You want to go to New York?" Blaine lifted his arm so Kurt could settle in to the side of him and started playing with his hair.

"Well, yeah. But not just that." Kurt sat up and kneeled in front of Blaine. "This is gonna be hard." Kurt took Blaine's hand.

"What's gonna be hard?" Blaine looked confused.

"Our relationship." Kurt rubbed his fingers over Blaine's hands.

"Shut up fooling around." Blaine smiled.

"I'm not Blaine."

"Haha, right." Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed his neck.

"No, Blaine, I'm being truly serious."

"WHAT?" Blaine got angry and grabbed Kurt's hands. "I would never split up with you, what the hell are you talking about, I swear if this is one of your jokes, it isn't funny!"

"Blaine! Long distant relationships are awful, it leads to cheating, we will begin to hate each other and if I'm trying to achieve my dreams, I can't cope with all this!"

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up?" Blaine gently pushed Kurt off him.

"This was fun, we had a nice summer but it has to be over if I'm moving so far away from you, but I still love you, you idiot!"

Blaine grabbed his coat and jumped up from the bed.

"What are you doing now?"

With out replying, Blaine slid the window open and jumped out in a mood.


	12. Help?

I know I've not updated in a while but I've been working on a new story called 'The Impossible: Klaine.' Check it out if you want to :) I've been thinking what direction to take this story in, I hope you like my decision, I think it will suit Blaine's personality :)

* * *

Kurt hadn't heard from Blaine since the day he told them they had broken up. He hadn't had someone tapping on his window begging him to open up. He hadn't had any surprise visits. He hadn't had any phone calls. No text messages. Blaine had also given up his job at the garage. Kurt was actually worried. Sure he knew he was doing the right thing in ending the relationship, but that didn't mean he didn't care how Blaine was. What if Blaine had took this really bad?

It was the first day back at school for everyone, Kurt would be starting college next month, he had been given instructions through the post.

Kurt was getting ready, he slid into his skinny jeans, pulled a sweater on and picked up his bag. He sprayed aftershave and scents on to him - more than usual- and made his way to his car. He had made a decision. He was going to Dalton.

Kurt parked up on the Dalton parking lot and began walking into the building. He made his way through the corridors of people and came to some steps. It was a long stairway and he didn't know where he was going so he decided to walk up them. He studied the mirrors, the walls and the boys that he passed. It was a good job he dressed in dark colours - he blended in.

A bell rang and everyone seemed to be making their ways to the next lessons, he passed a lot of people. Not one of them was Blaine. After some time, he saw a group of boys dashing down the steps, they were smiling so he decided to walk the same way. This lead him to a very big room where there seemed to be a meeting. He didn't go in, he just peered round the door as it was slightly open and listened.

A familiar voice started to speak.  
"Thank you for finally seeing your senses and coming back here, now lets try and get back to the team we used to be and sing at least half decent."

He had found him. Blaine was sat leading this meeting, Kurt watched the handsome boy get the group in order. He couldn't help notice the sad tone in his voice and the emotionless face.

Kurt had seen Blaine in his dalton uniform before; he looked smart and blended in with everyone else here but he looked different. His blazer was scrunched a little like it hadn't been ironed. His shirt was all crinkled and buttoned up effortlessly. His shirt was untucked and his blazer sleeves were rolled up. Kurt had to admit, Blaine looked like a train wreck but at the same time, the hottest he'd ever seen him. He looked like the bad ass of the class.

The Warblers started to blend their vocals and suddenly, Blaine started to sing.

"It's all about you."

The warblers joined for the every other line, "it's about you."

"It's all about you baby." The vocals calmed down and Blaine took the solo with the occasional notes from the other boys.

"Yesterday you asked me something I thought you knew, so I told you with a smile, it's all about you. Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too, say if you make my life worth while, it's all about you."

Blaine closed his eyes to sing the next verse, "and I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to. But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do. So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do. Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you. Yeah..."

It was clear that Blaine wasn't over Kurt but when the song finished, Blaine begin to walk out of the room. He placed his hand into his pocket and fiddled around to find something. No one else in the room seemed to care, they just carried on talking and doing homework but Kurt had to move from the door to pretend he hadn't heard or seen that performance. It might screw things up for Blaine even more.

Kurt walked round the corner and timed it perfectly so he bumped into Blaine and made it look accidental.

"Shit, sorry-" Kurt stopped as Blaine looked up at him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Blaine looked away and continued to walk where he was going, still fumbling in his pocket. Kurt followed.

They finally got outside and Blaine stopped again.

"Well?" Blaine held his hands out as if to say 'what do you want.'

"I wanted to see how you were bearing up. I got worried, I missed you and I didn't know how you had taken this."

"I'm fine." Blaine had a lighter, he rubbed his thumb over it and a flame appeared, he lit a cigarette and held it to his mouth.

"I never even knew you smoked." Kurt was worried now. He knew for a fact that this had happened since they had broken up.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Blaine fell back so he was leaning on the wall of the building and Kurt copied.

"I know that we have split up but I thought you should know, I'm going to college in two weeks, I wanted to let you know just so you- erm- well, actually, because I'm nervous as hell and you were the only person who I could talk to before so I just wanted to tell you, anyway, I'm gonna go." Kurt started to walk away slowly.

"Kurt?" Blaine pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew the smoke in Kurt's direction. "You'll be fine, you don't have a fuck up like me in your life to be weighing you down."

Kurt fully faced Blaine, "I never thought or said that, I broke up with you because I thought it was the best thing for us. I remember telling you that you will find someone and deserve someone better than me because you actually make a sweet boyfriend when it's not just about sex but now look at you. You're a wreck."

Kurt began to walk away and Blaine put up no fight or argument.

Kurt got back into his car and floods of tears fell from his eyes. He felt like shit. It was clear that Blaine did care still, he had just closed away his feelings like before. Kurt remembered lying with Blaine in bed one morning and Blaine opening up to him. He remembered 'the two personalities' Blaine had and he cried even more. He felt like it was his fault that Blaine had gone back to his badass, crappy personality, only this time, it was worse.

He wiped the tears and started his car, he drove off and passed Blaine. They looked at each other making eye contact, Kurt's eyes were red but that made no impact on Blaine's pathetic face. Truth was, he wasn't pathetic, it was his attitude towards all of this that was pathetic. He was being ridiculous.

The two weeks had passed and Kurt was loading the car with his belongings for college. He had said all of his goodbyes again and again but Kurt had decided to pack up and go without the big send off, he thought that would be easy for everyone and Burt would be at work. Saying goodbye to his dad would be the hardest.

He went to pick up the last case but it was heavy, he tried to lift it but two hands got there before he did and placed it in his trunk.

"I was just passing by and I wanted to see if you had left yet, have a good time."

Kurt looked confused. "When I saw you the other week, you couldn't give a shit." Kurt shut his trunk.

"I was passing buy because I'm meeting someone and if I'd have just walked past, it would have been awkward for the both of us."

"Meeting someone?" Both boys leant against the car.

"Jealous?"

"No, just wondering."

"I'm not meeting anyone in the way you're thinking."

"Why are you dressed like that Blaine? You used to dress casually but now you look like the biggest bad ass around wearing leather."

"Well, I need to go." Blaine pulled Kurt over to him and threw his arms round him.

"Make sure you stay safe." Blaine moved back and picked his BMX bike that Kurt didn't even notice was there, he smiled and started to peddle.

"You too."

Kurt started to drive but kept his eye on Blaine the whole time, Blaine's ass was shaking from side to side whilst peddling as fast as he could. Kurt could tell that Blaine was up to something so he purposely remained behind him, he was way in front on his bike so Kurt kept the same distance away but followed him.  
He parked up and watched Blaine jump off his bike. He ran down a pathway that seemed to lead somewhere dark and dangerous.

Kurt jumped out and followed. He got to the end of the little pathway and stayed there, he saw a gang build around Blaine. He saw Blaine hand a bag to one of the men and the others look threatening, they soon pushed him away and he ran back towards we're Kurt was stood, completely oblivious to the fact Kurt had followed him and was stood there.

"Ah!" Blaine crashed into Kurt.

"What the fuck was that?" Kurt was angry.

"Why the fuck are you following me? You're supposed to be in New York now."  
"I knew you were bull shitting me, what was that?"

Blaine pushed his way round Kurt and picked up his bike. "I don't have to justify myself to you."

Kurt forced his way in front of Blaine's bike and screamed, "what the fuck has happened to you Blaine? Hu? Look at you! Get your ass in that car now."

"Why?"

"Because we need to talk and I'm not doing this here."

"What do I do with the bike?"

"Why don't you sell it off to gang members, it looked like you were good at that."

Blaine started to peddle, "you know what, fuck this and fuck you. I don't even know why I considered talking to you." As Blaine cycled round Kurt, he felt a hand on his leather jacket. "Get off me."

Kurt wrestled and pulled him off the bike, he pushed them both towards the wall next to the pathway and forced a kiss on Blaine's mouth. Blaine gripped Kurt's sweater and pushed him forward a little but kept their lips connected, he forced Kurt against the wall and wanted entrance into his mouth with his tongue. Blaine lifted his head away and a tear hit his cheek.

"I've missed you so fucking much."

Kurt cupped his face, "please come and sit in the car with me and talk, ditch the bike."

"Okay." Kurt tangled his fingers with Blaine and pulled him toward the car.

"You know what, get rid of this as well," Kurt pushed the leather jacket off him and it fell to the floor, "you're hiding behind this badass personality and I'm not letting a leather jacket get in the way of you opening up to me, I need to know everything."

They got in the car and Blaine brushed a hand over Kurt's. "Don't go Kurt."

Completely ignoring him, Kurt began, "what were you doing with that gang."

"Nothin'."

"Don't bullshit me."

"They were just men hanging around asking what I was doing on their territory."

"From where I was standing, it looked like you were selling grown men weed." Kurt snapped as Blaine put his head down.

"So."

"SO? Blaine, you don't even give a shit do you? You don't care that I love you and I need to know you're gonna be okay while I'm gone, I'm gonna need to know that I can count on you to keep an eye on my family and they'll keep an eye on you. I need to know that you are gonna ring me whenever you feel like you need to or want to!"

Another tear fell from Blaine's face. "Can I come with you?"

"What?" Kurt was raging with anger but he definitely heard right.

"Let me come with you." Blaine wiped his face and sat up a little taller like he had just had a 'eureka' moment.

"You have school and family here, you have no savings, no, you can't. You're too young to come with me anyway."

"I have the cash in my back pocket from selling drugs today and doing other odd jobs," he pulled the money out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt, "just let me come with you, I can look for a school there or a job or something, I just need to get out of here, it will help me go back to being a half decent guy, my family don't give a shit, you are the guy who changes me Kurt, look," Blaine took the cigarettes, a lighter and a pocket knife from his pocket and threw them out of the car, "I don't need em'."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and pulled him closer, their noses touched, "please?" Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips.


	13. New Beginnings

I've not updated for a while! So sorry about that! Hope you enjoy this story though, now we've seen Kurt and Blaine's struggle through younger life, I plan on writing chapters in their future soon, however, this chapter will pick up where the last one left off. :)

* * *

"I swear to God, if I get in trouble for bringing you out here, you're taking the blame." Kurt shuffled to face Blaine in the passenger seat as he turned off the engine.

Blaine lifted his head up from where he had been resting on the window, "why would anyone care about me? My Dad is the only one who claims to be around and he's turned into an alcoholic, he's going through a divorce and he lives in a chair, he never moves. He can't be bothered with me anymore, he told me that now I'm old enough that I should live somewhere else."

"Shit Blaine, you didn't tell me your parents were getting a divorce." Kurt reached over and brushed a hand over Blaine's cheek.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, "actually, there's a lot you don't know."

"Like what?"

"He hit me two weeks ago when he'd been drinking. I haven't been home since."

"Oh my God, Blaine! I know we stopped talking and fell out but I thought you could trust me enough to tell me these things!"

"You said it right there. We stopped talking. It takes a lot for me to even talk to someone sometimes, we stopped talking which meant that I lost trust between us for a while. The first person I pulled up in my contacts was you but I couldn't bring myself to call you."

"Hang on a minute, that's just registered in my mind, if you didn't go back home where did you stay?" Kurt looked confused.

"At some guys called Daniel, he said if I helped him deal then I would be able to stay there."

"Okay..."

Blaine opened up the car door and started to jump out.

"What are you doing? Blaine!" Kurt jumped out from his side and shouted again.

"Forget this, it doesn't matter, I'll go."

"But- you can't leave me now! You said we could make this just the two of us!"

"But I bet you think I didn't just deal for that guy don't you. I bet other thoughts crossed your mind."

"Of course I didn't think that!"

Blaine continued walking away from Kurt.

Kurt ran and grabbed Blaine's arm. "Don't you dare. Not again, I'm not gonna let you. You closed off from me before and now we are gonna go into New York and find a little apartment and get jobs too, now move." Kurt walked back to the car pulling Blaine behind him.

"But what if it doesn't work out like we've planned?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine, "do you love me?"

"Yeah." Blaine had tearful eyes.

"Do you believe in me?"

"Course I do."

"Then it'll work, come on."

Kurt pulled the car door open as a hand pulled him back.

"Wait." Kurt turned his head and Blaine planted a kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

"Shut up and get in the car." Kurt smiled weakly.

They parked in the city and began walking round the streets, all the apartments seemed to be expensive and Blaine only had a shirt on after throwing away his coat.

"Kurt, we've been at this an hour and a half and now I'm freezing." He shivered and brought his arms to his chest.

"Wait," without even looking at Blaine, Kurt gave his own coat to him, he had his eyes fixed on a building, "follow me."

"Okay." Blaine smiled. It was nice that Kurt still cared and it wasn't even like a young foolish relationship were the couple were all cute and people said it would end soon, it was a real relationship, one were it was based purely around love and nothing else. They cared for each other and listened to each other and now they were beginning a life together. It was mature.

"This is nice!" Kurt looked up towards the windows of the apartment on the second floor of the tall building.

"Can we get a viewing of the place so we can get warm?" Blaine shivered a little more.

"But if we have a viewing now, it is more than likely that I will want to buy it, it looks perfect."

"That's fine, you're better at this stuff than me, I would probably buy the first thing that I got offered."

"Come on." Time went by and they got a viewing of the place, Kurt loved it and was all ready planning the decoration of the place but Blaine just stood and smiled, he just liked the idea of them being in the same apartment.

Kurt and Blaine signed everything and paid. The woman smiled and began talking to the two boys who were over joyed.

"There is one condition about buying this apartment, you see, there is one more job that needs doing tonight in the bathroom, I'm paying for it to be repaired before you move in so I'm afraid you're going to have to move in tomorrow, would that be a problem?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other. "But we pai-" Blaine was cut off as Kurt did the polite thing.

"You know what, it's fine, we'll find somewhere to stay." Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine's hand out of the door.

"Before you go, here's the keys and some addresses of hotels." She handed them the things and they smiled in return.

The boys started walking down the street hand in hand. Kurt looked a little out of it.

"Are you okay?" Blaine looked at Kurt's face and began to take Kurt's coat off of himself, "if you're cold, have this back." He handed Kurt the coat but he insisted Blaine keep it.

"It's not that, it's just, I'm not keen on spending money on something we don't really have the money for. We've saved this money to come and start our lives, not to spend on hotels."

"Well, why don't we sleep in the car? I mean, on one of the first weeks we met, me and you shared the back seat of a car and we both know how that turned out." Blaine smirked.

"You won't be getting any of that in my car." Kurt smiled.

Blaine laughed, "it's okay, but what do you say to sleeping in the car, yes or no?"

"Yeah whatever but I'm sleeping on top of you because last time, I had bruises all over me from the seat belt holders." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Fine." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So if we're saving money not staying in a hotel, why don't we go and get some food, call it dinner?" Blaine suggested and they both walked to the nearest diner.

They shared fries and a burger. They snuggled up so they got warm and then left hand in hand. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder as they made their way back to Kurt's car.

"Lay the front seat down and you can sleep there if you want to, then you won't get hurt in the back. I have some blankets and stuff in the trunk." Kurt opened the trunk of the car to show all the belongings he had hiding in there.

"You can sleep there if you want, it won't be as uncomfortable as the back seat." Blaine helped Kurt with the blankets.

"No, you sleep there, you said before that you haven't been home for the past couple of weeks or whatever so you need a good nights sleep." Kurt closed the trunk as they jumped into the car. It was all ready dark.

Kurt made himself comfortable stuffing blankets on the back seat so nothing would dig in his back throughout the night and lay down.

Blaine lay the front seat down so the chair was just above Kurt's feet. He lay down and faced Kurt.

"It's colder than I thought it would be." Blaine pulled his blanket over him even more trying to stretch it.

"We will hopefully get warmer."

"Hopefully." Blaine closed his eyes.

"Hey, I know you want to sleep but, can we talk for a little bit." Kurt sat up and pulled his blanket round him.

"Sure. Urm, what about?" Blaine sat up too looking confused.

"About after we broke up." Kurt looked like he was afraid to ask.

"What do you wanna know?"

"Well, you just stormed out the day I told you we needed to end it and you never got in touch after that. I guess I kind of wondered what went on in your head after that?" Kurt curled up pulling his knees to his chest.

"At the time, I had come to your house to get away from everything at home and then you pushed me away too. You were the only person I had left to come to."

"If I would have known about all of that, I wouldn't have done it all like that you know?" Kurt moved forward so his nose was nearly touching Blaine's.

"Well, none of that matters now. It happened." Blaine rested his head back down on the chair.

"But Blaine, what got you into all that stuff, like the drugs and your badass attitude?"

Blaine lifted his head again like he was getting annoyed with the questions. "I always used to be like that Kurt. Why do you think my Dad pushed me into getting a job? He told me I had to have a fresh start and be nice to employers."

"So you were only nice to me because my Dad was gonna give you a job?" Kurt looked down.

Blaine pushed the blanket off him and jumped into the back through the gap between the two front chairs. His shirt lifted up a little and Kurt caught a glimpse of the body he had missed. He got goosebumps.

Blaine sat at the side of him and pushed Kurt back so he was sat down properly, he tilted his own head so it was resting on Kurt's shoulder and took his hand.

"Listen, just let me explain my life okay. I've never opened up to anyone about this before, no one has ever been there for me and I'm gonna try to let it out now." Blaine took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Right, all the way up to when I was about eleven, I lived my life just like any other kid. I would stay out with all the other kids in the summer holidays and everything and have fun and then it was soon time for high school. The first few months was me with other kids hanging out but then they all got boyfriends and girlfriends but I didn't understand why I felt weird about that stuff so I talked to my mom and she said its probably because I still feel young unlike the others and immature or something so I convinced myself that was the problem until this girl called Samantha asked me to a prom one year and I said no, I didn't feel comfortable but my mom and dad said I was being a fool so I changed my mind and told her I would. She tried to kiss me that night and I stopped her asking what she was doing and I ran away for the night. Then my parents decided they were gonna move and that's when I went to Dalton. I soon realised that I was attracted to men."

Blaine looked at Kurt and tilted his head in an adoring way.

"Before you even say it, I do remember telling you I wasn't sure if I was gay when I met you. I said that because my dad said play it cool and shit, I'll get on to that in a minute. So, I moved to Dalton and realised then and tried to hide it from everyone and that's when I shut myself out. I was all ready the captain of the Warblers so I had to keep up that responsibility but I turned into a dick. I started working for Daniel who goes to Dalton and I dealt, did jobs for him and got into all sorts of trouble. All of this because I had nobody to go to and tell about my sexuality. I shut off instead. I needed help and then I met you and tried to keep myself like that but I started telling you things which I thought I shouldn't. Truth is, it helped."

"I'm happy you feel you can tell me all of this ya know?" Kurt smiled and brushed Blaine's cheek. To break the tension Kurt started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Blaine smiled at Kurt's adorable smirk.

"You. You never cry. I rub your cheek thinking you need me to comfort you and your laughing too. Heart of stone you."

Blaine leant over and kissed Kurt's lips. "No. Heart belongs to Kurt, that's what it is."

Both boys snuggled up together instead of the original plan, Kurt played with Blaine's curls.

"I'm glad I learnt so much more about your life. I feel like I know you a lot more. You all ready know everything about me, I didn't realise how much time we spent talking about my life compared to yours. I should have made more time for you."

Blaine twisted to face Kurt, "shut up, I enjoyed every minute with you. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Tomorrow will be our new start, we start again like none of this shit happened."

"Promise."


	14. Struggle

Hope you where I'm going with this story, please keep reading. :D

* * *

It had been four months since Kurt and Blaine had moved into their apartment. They had the front room and kitchen all very nicely set up and Kurt had tried adding more decorating every day - only to be stopped by Blaine. The most important and best thing about the apartment was the bedroom. They had their own bedroom! No more stealing kisses and pouncing on each other when Burt or Carole had left the room and no more hiding from anyone when making out and being precocious. Their sex life was good and they were happy. Blaine got a job at a coffee house to bring the money in and he attended a few classes at the same college as Kurt, NYADA. Kurt had gotten in to the college no problems at all and applied in advance but there were complications with Blaine because he was too young and not supposed to be out of education yet but that was the reason why the principal decided to let him attend classes under the regulation that he stayed in the new classes for two years instead of moving on the next year. The principal understood Blaine's situation though and was very welcoming. Kurt got a little job in a small fashion company just taking calls and faxing but it was still giving enough money to help them save and live their lives.

They had made friends too, a straight guy called James with his girlfriend Amelia, they often went out on double dates. Blaine had made a gay friend called Aaron who, admittedly, Kurt got a little jealous of. But only a little. Kurt had a friend called Ethan who hadn't had a girlfriend but hadn't had a boyfriend either... Nobody knew quite whether he was gay, bi or straight! En they had their female friends, Helen, Jess and Becca. They were a very close group of friends who did everything together when they could. They always went out in big groups, even if a few of them couldn't go, they still had a lot of them attending.

"What time do you finish college today?" Kurt packed his bag in a rush while Blaine stood in his boxers leaning against the side in the kitchen eating toast.

"I don't have my first class till twelve so that's three hours I have to sleep and I finish my last class at half three." He scoffed the rest of the toast in his mouth and then collapsed on the couch where Kurt was packing his bag.

"Instead of sleeping, could you please clean this place, it looks a mess after last nights movie night." Kurt didn't look at Blaine even though Blaine was clearly trying to get Kurt to look at him.

"What's the matter with you?" Blaine moved closer and his abs caught Kurt's attention. Kurt wasn't in the mood to be horny at this time because he was rushing and tired but he felt himself get goosebumps and fought back the blush. He was also annoyed at Blaine for being so lazy recently.

"What's the matter with me? Oh I don't know, try getting up at half six because your boyfriend keeps jabbing you in the back whilst dreaming or whatever you where doing, then getting up to this mess and having no time to do everything. Then I realise, it wasn't half six, the clock stopped and it was actually half eight, I should have been at breakfast revision class half an hour ago and now it is eight forty-five so, I missed it." Kurt threw the back over his shoulder and started to walk out of the apartment. He felt a strong hand pull him back and he tried to fight it off.

"I'm sorry, I'll clean, I'll do whatever, whatever makes you happy." Blaine kissed Kurt's lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Kurt turned around and headed for the door again.

"Kurt, why don't you take the morning off? You look exhausted, lets just go back to bed." Blaine suggested.

"I'm all ready behind at college and I can't afford to be, unlike you, I want succeed, not just sit in here all day on my backside doing nothing." Kurt looked at Blaine's face at this point, he realised what he had said and immediately flushed red. He didn't want to argue with Blaine. Not now. Blaine had a job and was bringing money in. He did sit around doing nothing every now and again but Kurt couldn't complain. "I'm sorry, I'm tired, ignore me. I'm gonna go."

Blaine watched Kurt leave and then started to clean, he put everything back where it should have been and made everything look nice. He then got dressed and headed out himself.

* * *

"Hi Kurt! Ethan approached Kurt on the way to his last lesson of the day.  
"Oh, hi." Kurt looked completely in his own world.

"Are you okay?" Ethan brushed his hand over Kurt's arm.

"I'm tired and because of my attitude I've shouted at Blaine this morning, I don't know if I've upset him or not."

"Oh I'm sure he deserved it, he'll be fine." Ethan smiled.

"What?" Kurt stopped walking and turned to face Ethan. "He didn't deserve getting shouted at like that this morning, I'm his boyfriend, not his parent. I know you don't really get a long with him because he has asked you thousands of times about your sexuality and tried to embarrass you but you know what? Maybe he's right! You're rubbing my arm and offending my boyfriend. Anyone would think you were jealous!" Kurt stopped again. For the second time, he was annoyed at himself for allowing himself to snap.  
Becca and Amelia made their way over to the scene. "You guys all right?"

"Yeah, I gotta go." Kurt pushed his way through his friends and headed to the next class."

"Kurt! Wait up, I'll come with you." Amelia ran and caught up with him. "I'm going meeting James so I'll come with you, you know we've reserved a table at a Mexican restaurant tonight? You and Blaine wanna join us?" She looped her arm round Kurt's and nudged him a little, her smile growing.

"That sounds really nice actually. I really want to but I sort of fell out with him this morning."

"Why don't I come back with you to your place after college and we can use the idea of a date to make it up to him?" She said, enthusiastically.

"You're a great friend Amelia, thank you." Kurt put his arm around the brunettes shoulder.

"Anytime Kurt, I'd say you were my best gay friend too." They both laughed and headed towards their next class.

It was half four and Kurt bursted through the apartment door with Amelia linked to his arm. Blaine would have finished college now, Kurt and Amelia had had a long day and were both looking forward to their plans.

"Oh, he has cleaned like I asked!" Kurt laughed.

"Where is he though? I thought he finished college an hour ago?" Amelia sat on the mini bar stool near the kitchen side and started to eat an apple.

"Let me just check the bedroom."

Kurt walked in and saw that the bedroom was spotless but no Blaine appeared to be there. "Blaine!" Kurt called after him but got no response.

"He's not here." Kurt walked back over towards Amelia and picked up his phone. He dialled Blaine's number to receive voicemail. "Oh God. He's ignoring me. I'm an idiot, why couldn't I just keep my mouth closed this morning?"

Amelia stroked his hair and then Kurt began to text Blaine. Amelia looked over at the text too.

_"Blaine, please don't ignore me, I've got a surprise for you, sorry for yelling at you. Xoxoxo -Kurt."_

A few minutes later his phone buzzed.

_"I listened to what you said this morning and I've gotten more hours at the coffee house. Xoxox - Blaine."_

"I feel so bad now." Kurt slammed his head down on the counter.

"Its okay, we can just do this another night, I'm gonna head off. Cya!"

"Thanks Amelia, love ya!" Amelia left the apartment and Kurt sunk down into the couch brushing his thumb over the text on the screen.

* * *

Kurt flickered i his eyes open as something woke him up. He jumped as Blaine's keys hit down on the kitchen counter.

"What time is it?" Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Eleven." Blaine walked straight past Kurt and headed for the bedroom before a hand pulled him back.

"Sorry. I know I was a jerk this morning. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that, I am taking out all the pressure and tiredness on you and I feel really bad. I even shouted at Ethan today! Please forgive me?" Kurt smiled.

"It's fine, honestly, I'm just quite tired, I'm gonna head off to bed." Blaine went to turn but was stopped again.

"I had a date planned door us tonight, that was the surprise by the way." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"Shit, I'm sorry, if I'd have known, I'd have come straight home, sorry again."

"It's okay. Come on, lets go to bed." Kurt pulled Blaine towards the bedroom.

"So, are we okay."

"We are fine." Both boys kissed and jumped into bed together.

* * *

A week after the little outburst from Kurt and it was movie night. Kurt and Blaine had made sure they had something planned for every night of the week. They had all their friends around and their relationship was better.

Blaine jumped over from behind the couch wearing nothing but his boxers. He landed in between Kurt and Aaron. The girls were huddled on the floor with sheets and sleeping bags, James was at Amelia's feet and Ethan was sat in front of Kurt on the floor.

The lights went out and Paranormal Activity Three started to play.

"As attractive as you look right now, I'd prefer you to be covered up." Kurt smirked as Blaine wrapped an arm around his shoulders and stole some popcorn from the dish he was holding.

"Don't worry, everybody in this room knows that this body belongs to you." Blaine shoved the popcorn in his mouth and kissed Kurt's cheek.

After half the movie had played, the girls decided the needed a break and a cigarette before 'the scary bit' came on so they took James downstairs and smoked. Ethan and Kurt went to the shop for more beer and Blaine was left with Aaron.

"I wish we could all just watch a movie without interruptions! Jeez." Blaine threw his head back.

"Me too but at least it gives me a break from seeing you all over Kurt!" Adam smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean? Kurt's my boyfriend, I've got every right to kiss him." Blaine smiled but left confused.

"I know, I'm just kidding." Aaron's smile soon faded.

"Besides, I've gotta byplay nice, he shouted at me for being lazy last week." Blaine rolled his eyes then looked away from Aaron.

Aaron shuffled closer to Blaine and placed his hand on Blaine's leg. Quite close to his crotch.

"Wow! That wasn't a sign for you to- urgh." Blaine jumped up.

"Oh come on Blaine, have a little fun, college is for experimenting."

"Get out before I punch you."

"Aw, playing hard to get?" Aaron picked up his coat.

"GET OUT!" Blaine yelled.

Aaron left just before the girls got back. They all snuggled back up and waited for Kurt and Ethan to arrive back.

As Ethan and Kurt carried the bags of beer, they stumbled across Aaron.

"Where are you off?" Ethan asked. Kurt couldn't care less, he hated this guy. That's when it hit him. Blaine and Aaron had been left in the apartment alone. What had happened?

Aaron stormed over to Kurt, looked right in his eyes and got really close, "the only reason Blaine even looks at you is because he feels like you're gonna shout at him again like you're his Dad or some shit. He just admitted it to me, he doesn't wanna be with you, that's why I just tried comforting him but he kicked me out." Aaron ran off.

* * *

so guys, what do you think? Do you like this college thing? Direct Message me with ideas that YOU want to happen in college, Conan be one shots or full storyline or you can review it with an idea but PLEASE, I'd love to hear from you! P.S. this chapter would have been updated ages ago but my brother deleted it! Urgh! Angry


	15. Struggle: Continued

I know I updated today all ready but I left that chapter on a cliffhanger and I bet you're all eager to know what happens! Please review with ideas for what YOU want to happen in college with the boys. It can be anything! Please just let me know what you want to hear and I'll fit it in!

* * *

"What the hell?" Ethan turned to Kurt.

"Exactly." Kurt stormed in the direction of their apartment.

Blaine and the others in the apartment were laughing when the door burst open.

Ethan stood awkwardly behind Kurt and snuck in.

"Get out now." Kurt nodded for Blaine to come outside.

"What? Come on, lets just carry on watching the movie." Blaine smiled.

"I'd just go if I were you." Ethan passed Blaine and sat in his place as Blaine walked out in only his boxers still. Kurt and Blaine went out into the corridor.

As the door closed, everyone in the apartment breathed a sigh of relief because it wasn't as as award for them anymore and they asked Ethan for gossip.

"Would you have told me what Aaron did when I was gone or would you have kept it a secret? I just wanna know." Kurt was nearly crying. Blaine pulled his arms from around himself and put them round Kurt.

"Babe, don't get so upset, please? I'll admit, he touched my leg when I turned round and I flipped. I threw him out. What did he tell you?" Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him.

"He did what?" Kurt looked confused.

"What did he tell you?" Blaine stretched his arms and shook Kurt a little to get it out of him.

"He told me that the only reason you even look at me is because you're scared I'll shout at you again but he didn't even tell me about that." Kurt started to cry even more.

"Kurt! Listen to what you just said. You really think that I'd be scared of you because you shouted at me? What? That's pathetic! He's pathetic! I thought you knew him and what he was like by now babe. Come on, all I've been through in my life, you really think I'm scared of my boyfriend?" Blaine laughed.

"I'm under so much stress right now Blaine, I can't deal with any of this." Kurt put his head in his hands and walked backwards. He slid down the wall and started to cry more.

"Wow. Babe, what's wrong?" Blaine sat down next to him and put his arm round him.

"I think I need a break." Kurt rested his head on his knees.

"Okay. Lets get away from here for a while then." Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulder and smiled.

"Not from here." Kurt stood up, Blaine slowly copying.

"Then, from what?" Blaine looked confused.

"From you...Us." Kurt dried his eyes and tried to be strong.

Blaine felt his heart stop.

Kurt stopped crying and moved closer to Blaine, this time he was the one holding Blaine's arms. "This isn't because of you. I know that sounds stupid but I need to get all my college work finished first for this term. I just need to be locked away to get it finished then I can come back into your arms if you'll let me in?" Kurt smiled in hope Blaine would listen.

"Why do you always do this to me? You did this when we were in Ohio too. Kurt, you're the only guy I've ever loved and you've broken my heart twice now. Well, thanks a lot. I'll get out of your hair." Blaine went to go back in the apartment but Kurt pulled him back by his boxers, he couldn't pull him back by any other clothing as there wasn't any.

"Come here," he pulled Blaine to him and hugged him even if Blaine tried to stop it, "where you gonna go? I really care Blaine."

"If you cared, you wouldn't do this. Just because you're angry? I get pissed too Kurt but I've never rejected you of anything. You promised me we could make it work this time."

"I'm sorry but it just doesn't appear to be working right now. If its not friends getting in the way, it's our moods or college or something. I just think we need a little bit of time a part." Blaine stepped back as Amelia popped out of the door.

"Can we play the movie again?" Amelia looked at both of them and the bloodshot eyes.

"Can I go back to your place tonight?" Blaine asked.

"Erm, yeah, sure?" Amelia raised her eyebrows.

"Blaine you don't have to." Kurt scratched his head.

"You told me you wanted a break so I'm gonna go." Blaine headed back inside.

"I didn't want everyone getting involved though." Kurt shouted.

Blaine sniffed and dried his eyes, ran to the bedroom, threw a hoodie over his head and pulled sweat pants on then left again with a night bag.

Amelia left closely behind with James and everyone left leaving Kurt alone.

* * *

At 12am Kurt was still wide awake holding a photo of him and Blaine that was linked to Blaine's keys he had left behind. He had the lights off with a blanket over him and the telly on little volume.

He jumped at the knock on the door. He slowly walked to the door with no energy and walked towards it.

He opened to see Blaine in the same clothes he left in.

"Have you calmed down yet?" Blaine pushed his way in.

"Yeah... I suppose." Kurt closed the door and felt Blaine pull him from behind.

Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's very passionately.

Kurt pulled back a little when Blaine's lips slackened off.

"I need to make sure you meant what you said. Come and sit down with me and talk to me. When everyone was here earlier, I don't think you we're entirely honest because you we're scared of what people would hear." Blaine pulled Kurt towards the couch and they sat next to each other.

"Was that the only reason you needed a break, because of college? It felt like you we're feeding me bullshit." Blaine bit his tongue as he was scared to what Kurt might say back.

"I was angry and I have a constant headache at how shit I feel, I hate all the work I have to do and I just wanted to be alone. I wasn't in the mood for people interfering and playing games." Kurt placed his head on the back of the couch.

"Right, that's it." Blaine stood up, pulled his hoodie off as it seemed to be bothering him, then he picked Kurt up in piggy back style and carried him to the bathroom.

Kurt giggled a tiny bit but didn't want to show it, "what are you doing?"

Kurt got gently placed on the bed and Blaine joined him.

"Forget everything that happened, me and you are gonna fight for this. From now on, you talk to me when you feel shit and you tell me what's bothering you. Every bit of money we make will go towards fun things for us to do, or just nice things that will help clear your mind. This week, we will have no friends over, it'll just be us. I'll help you get your college work done, me and you will sit down and concentrate on it until its done, okay? And we will make sure you get enough sleep." Blaine sat on top of Kurt with a knee at each side of him and kissed him on the forehead. "I will not give up on us, I won't let you end this ever again." Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder and kissed his neck. "Then after all that, we can make time for sex."

Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine closer. "You promise?"

"I promise you everything in this shitty world. I love you and I forgive you for ending it earlier." Blaine jumped under the sheets and cuddled up to Kurt.

"I love you too. And I'm extremely sorry. I'll make it up to you."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Remember to give me your ideas!


	16. Moving On

Oh my god! Haven't updated in so long! I've been writing this chapter over the course of the weeks I haven't been on, I've recently got a job so I've been working weekends and not been able to upload! Sorry!

* * *

"College is overrated." Kurt sank into the bed taking a break from the amount of work he and Blaine were trying to get through.

"Why's that?" Blaine fell back on his elbows.

"It causes arguments between people, splits relationships up, causes all kinds of problems and has too much work." Kurt threw a piece of paper he was working on over to the pile of work on the bed.

Blaine laughed a little, "it does, but it hasn't broken us up yet so that's cool." Blaine shuffled over to Kurt and placed his legs at either side of him. Blaine cupped Kurt's face and started to kiss him.

The bedroom door swung open and Amelia came in.

"What's up with you?" Blaine jumped off Kurt.

"James slept with somebody else." She cried.

Kurt looked at Blaine with a 'told you so' expression. He hugged Amelia and said, "we were just saying how fucked up college is!"

"Can we just have a party and get completely smashed and just not give a shit it would be the best, it'd make me feel better." Amelia suggested.

"Mr Kurt Hummel has to get his college work done, otherwise we would." Blaine smirked but Amelia knew he was just trying to get Kurt to stop studying and make him jealous.

"Mr Kurt Hummel says put the work down for an hour or two and get some beers."

Blaine closed all of Kurt's textbooks and workbooks and pulled him up off the bed. "Good choice Mr." Blaine kissed his cheek and squeezed him from behind.

"Let's get this party started." Amelia pulled them both towards the living room.

The party was in full swing, music was booming, a little bit of floor space had been cleared in front of the TV so a dance floor and Dance Central could be set up for everyone. Blaine got jealous as Ethan was dancing with Kurt a little too close for his liking but he was hooked to Amelia's side for most of the night.

There was a faint knock at the door which was ignored all night because Amelia had informed everyone it was James - she didn't want him in. A lot of college kids had joined the party after being invited over Facebook and twitter.

Aaron came too, Kurt ignored him but Blaine couldn't get away from him as he kept following him round just to annoy Kurt. Kurt was having too much fun to notice.

"Hey sexy." Blaine pushed his way through the dance floor to hold Kurt from behind while he was dancing.

"Hi." Kurt moved his hips in Blaine's hands and smiled.

"I've not seen you smile like this in a while. Tonight was a good idea, right?"

"Yes, it was. I forgot how good a party can make you feel, is Aaron here?"

"Yeah, he's been following me around all night." Blaine turned Kurt round in his arms, "I've just escaped." Blaine winked.

The night came to an end, Kurt had crashed on the couch, Blaine was still in a party mood with music on quietly while cleaning up and Amelia was sat on the chair.

"Tell him I said thank you for tonight, I'm gonna go now." Amelia dragged her bag behind her while holding her head indicating a headache.

"You don't have to go! Stay in the spare room." Blaine looked over.

"I need to sort a few things at home, see you later, love you guys, bye." She kissed Kurt on the head and smiled then left.

Blaine finished cleaning up, he placed a black bag in the corner of the room, walked over to Kurt and sat down at the side of him. He watched him for a few minutes, he saw him scrunch his face up, Blaine knew that look, Kurt must have had a headache all ready. All though he could tell Kurt was trying to relax and get comfy, he found the act adorable and wanted to wake him up to ask if he could join him. Instead, he carried Kurt to bed.

"What's happening?" Kurt mumbled.

"Sshh baby, keep your eyes closed, the lights on and I can tell you have a headache." Blaine placed him in bed and gently pulled his shirt off of him then pulled the covers up.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kurt clung to Blaine's wrist.

"Yeah babe, I'm just turning out the light." He let go and turned the light off.

Blaine jumped into bed next to Kurt and placed his arm around his boyfriend.

He closed his eyes expecting it to be a nice calm, peaceful night when an arm pulled him closer.

"Can we have sex?" Kurt started kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiled and turned his side light off then climbed on top of Kurt.

* * *

I know it isn't long! Honestly, I need YOUR ideas, you tell me what you want to have in this story and ill do it, I'm open for one shot ideas too.


End file.
